30
by olischulu
Summary: Diese Story spielt in einer möglichen alternativen Zeitlinie VOR der Serie. OC/OC, KEIN Jameron, kein FJ/C Pairing.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN**

Diese Story ist vollkommen eigenständig. KEIN Jameron, kein FJ/C Pairing

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prolog<span>**

Skynet war besiegt Die -Aufräumkommandos- des Widerstandes waren mit den weiterentwickelten Plasmawaffen unterwegs um noch aktive Maschinen zu zerstören.

Die neuartigen Körperpanzer verhinderten in den meisten Fällen eine Verletzung, wenn die Soldaten mit Projektilwaffen oder low energy Plasmawaffen beschossen wurden.

So lange man einer Maschine nicht zu nahe kam, mit einer stärkeren Plasmawaffe beschossen oder einen Kopfschuss zwischen Helm und Körperpanzer bekam war man den Maschinen überlegen.

John Connor war allgegenwärtig. Er war immer da, wo die größte Action war, wo die meisten Maschinen aufzufinden waren.

Einige Leute vermuteten dass er, jetzt nachdem Skynet besiegt war, den Lebensmut verloren hatte und nur deshalb bei den größten Auseinandersetzungen dabei sein wollte, weil er hoffte getötet zu werden.

Heute waren sie auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen Bunkeranlage deren Besatzung im Laufe des Krieges mehr als einmal gewechselt oder ausgelöscht worden war. Lange war das 132. Tech Com dort stationiert gewesen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Kyle Reese mit seiner Einheit nach Topanga Canyon ausgerückt war.

Schließlich hatte der Bunker irgendwann leer gestanden. Leer, bis ein Spähtrupp gemeldet hatte, dass es offenbar neue Bewohner gab. Ob Mensch oder Maschine musste abschließend geklärt werden.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Die Soldaten waren auf keinerlei Widerstand gestoßen. Als sie in den Bunker eindrangen fanden sie lediglich etwa 30 Frauen vor, die dicht gedrängt an den Wänden saßen und meistens den Blickkontakt mit den Soldaten mieden.

Die Männer vermuteten, dass es sich möglicherweise um ehemalige Gefangene Skynets oder eine Ansammlung von misshandelten oder vergewaltigten Frauen handelte, da fast alle besonders ängstlich wirkten.

Einer der Soldaten hatte sich bis in die hinterste Ecke vorgewagt und leuchtete die einzelnen Frauen ab.

Er schaltete seine Taschenlampe aus und wandte sich ab um zu den Anderen zurückzukehren. Dann stutzte er. Erneut schaltete er seine Lampe ein und leuchtete noch einmal in die Ecke.

John Connor betrat gähnend den Bunker flankiert von zwei Soldaten. Er selbst hatte seine Waffe lässig über die Schulter gehängt. Er blickte nach rechts und sah ein Bild an der Wand. Ein Löwe, der einen Terminator Kopf im Maul hatte. -Hang in there baby!- Stand dabei.

John musste lächeln. Er erinnerte sich einige Male hier gewesen zu sein. Immerhin war sein Vater Kyle eine Zeit lang hier stationiert gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken an Kyle Reese verdüsterte sich seine Stimmung. Kyle war einer der Menschen gewesen die für ihn eine Bedeutung besessen, die zu seiner Familie gehört hatten.

„Sir!" Rief plötzlich ein Soldat und winkte ihn zum hinteren Ende des Raumes.

„Was ist denn Sergeant?" Fragte er, als er bei dem Mann ankam.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen leuchtete der Mann in die Ecke.

John trat einen Schritt näher. Die Person war schwer zu erkennen, sie blickte in die Ecke gekauert seitlich ins Licht. Ihr Gesicht war von einigen schmutzigen Haarsträhnen bedeckt. Sehen konnte man eigentlich nur die schlanke Nase und die großen Braunen Augen.

John Connor erkannte sie trotzdem. „Allison?"

Als er sich ihr weiter näherte rückte sie mit starrem Blick ängstlich weiter von ihm weg, bis sie endgültig in die Ecke gepresst war.

„Ich bins Allie, John", sagte er sanft und näherte sich ihr noch mehr.

In diesem Moment kam der Hundeführer, der mit seinem Tier die Umgebung abgesucht hatte, herein. Der Hund gebärdete sich plötzlich wie wild, bellte zähnefletschend und zerrte auf den Hinterpfoten an der Leine.

„Metall!" Schrie er und die Soldaten rissen die Waffen hoch, schossen aber nicht, weil sie nicht wussten welche der Frauen eine Maschine war.

John hatte die Reaktion der Hunde auch bemerkt und hatte hinüber gesehen. Als er an seine Waffe greifend zurückblickte sah er die vermeintliche Allison auf sich zuschnellen.


	3. Kapitel 2

John riss die Augen auf, als sie ihn mit übermenschlicher Kraft zu sich heranzog. Er schloss die Augen und mit seinem Leben ab, als er eine Hand an seine Kehle spürte.

„Sie sollen gehen, Alle!" Sagte die Maschine mit dem Aussehen von Allison Young.

Der Soldat, der John zu sich gerufen hatte stand wie erstarrt. „Sir?"

„Niemand wird gehen", sagte John ruhig. Er war irritiert, dass er noch nicht getötet worden war.

„Du bist John Connor. Die Männer werden nicht riskieren, dass ich Dich terminiere", sagte die Maschine so laut, dass die Soldaten es hören konnten.

So weit es ihm möglich war schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du wirst mich sowieso töten, kein Grund für die Männer zu gehen".

„Wenn ihr uns in Ruhe lasst, lass ich Dich laufen", sagte die brünette Maschine eindringlich.

Zwei weitere Soldaten traten näher und hoben die Plasmawaffen.

Die Allison Maschine zuckte mit John an der Kehle vor. „Zurück oder ich terminiere ihn!" Rief sie aggressiv.

Die beiden Soldaten sahen sich kurz an und hoben die Waffen weiter.

„Siehst Du", sagte John röchelnd. „Sie glauben nicht, dass Du mich am Leben lässt".

Die Maschine sah in die entschlossenen Gesichter der Männer. „Aber das werde ich. Ihr müsst gehen... bitte!"

Die Männer sahen sich verwundert an. Hatte sie gerade eine Maschine um Etwas gebeten?

„Als Erstes schlage ich vor, du lässt uns die menschlichen Frauen evakuieren", sagte John ruhig. R nickte dem Hundeführer zu. Der ging mit seinem Hund an den Hockenden Frauen, von denen keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, entlang. Die ganze Zeit zog und zerrte der Hund an der Leine. Schließlich sah der Mann zu seinem General und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ihr seid Alles Maschinen?" Fragte John verwundert, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Niemand schießt wenn er nicht angegriffen wird!" Rief er schnell in den Raum, da das was hier passierte ein ganz neues Licht auf die Maschinen warf.

„Sir?" Fragte einer der Soldaten verwundert.

John blickte zu ihm hoch. „Sind sie nicht genau so über das verwundert was hier vorgeht wie ich Lieutenant?" Fragte er den Bewaffneten. Dann wandte er sich an den zweiten Bewaffneten. „Sergeant?"

Der Angesprochene sah neben sich auf den jungen Lieutenant. „Ich hab sowas auch noch nicht erlebt. Selbst der raffinierteste Infiltrator würde angreifen, wenn er John Connor zu Gesicht bekäme".

„Genau", sagte John und versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, was die Maschine erstaunlicherweise zu lies. „Wie lauten Deine Befehle für mich?"

Die Maschine sah zu den drei Männern auf, dann zu John. „Terminieren".

„Hmm... ?" Entgegnete John mit Blick zu den Soldaten. „...warum tust Du es dann nicht?"

Die Allison Young Kopie legte den Kopf schräg. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Was?" Fragte der Lieutenant. „Ihr seid dazu konstruiert zu töten, speziell General Connor", sagte er verwundert.

„Und ihr seid dazu konstruiert zu Essen und zu Scheißen und macht trotzdem noch andere Sachen!" Rief eine der anderen Maschinen in dem Bunker, woraufhin einige weitere anfingen zu Kichern oder zu Grunzen. Selbst einige der Soldaten hatten ein Grinsen im Gesicht, so auch John Connor, der leise lachte.

Dieser Scherz entspannte die Situation etwas und einige der Männer nahmen die Waffen runter, hielten sie aber nichtsdesdotrotz an der Hüfte schussbereit.

„Bitte...", sagte die Allison Imitation erneut. „Wir wollen nur in Ruhe gelassen werden".

John Connor sinnierte über diese eindringlich gesprochenen Worte nach. „Ihr wollt warten, bis Ihr Euch gefahrlos in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen könnt. Wollt …... teilhaben am... am Leben", mutmaßte er schließlich.

„Ja", entgegnete die Maschine leise.

„Um uns zu infiltrieren", sagte der Lieutenant spontan. „Und uns dann von Innen heraus zu zerstören".

„Und aus welchem Grund?" Fragte in diesem Moment eine Blonde Maschine unweit der Allison Imitation.

Der Sergeant fuhr herum und richtete die Waffe auf die Maschine, die sich gerade erhob, mühevoll wie es schien.

Die Maschine hielt Blickkontakt mit dem Lieutenant. „Skynet ist zerstört. Wir unterliegen keinerlei Kontrolle mehr durch unseren ehemaligen Herrn also auch nicht dem Zwang irgendwie zu gehorchen". Dann blickte Sie zu der Maschine die John Connor festhielt. „Cameron...", sagte sie sanft. „...es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir sind ihnen ausgeliefert... lass ihn los".

Sie starrte die blonde Maschine einige Sekunden an, bis sie übergangslos die Hand, die an Connors Hals gelegen hatte, senkte. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie bevor sie zurück in die Ecke rutschte, wo sie sich ängstlich blickend wieder zusammen kauerte.

Die blonde Maschine stieß sich vorsichtig von der Wand ab, gegen die sie gelehnt hatte. Humpelnd machte sie einen Schritt nach Vorne.

Die Personen in unmittelbarer Nähe blickten auf den Fuß der Maschine. Eigentlich blickten sie auf einen Holzklotz der als Prothese diente.

„Wir alle...", sagte sie mit einer ausholenden Geste, „... sind ein weiteres gescheitertes Experiment Skynets...".

Reflexhaft griff der Sergeant zu, als die Maschine bei einem weiteren humpelnden Schritt ins straucheln geriet.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zu dem Mann, der anscheinend verhindert hatte, dass sie zu Boden ging. „Danke sehr", sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln, dass sich auch in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

„Gern geschehen", sagte der Unteroffizier reflexhaft, sich nicht bewusst, dass er das Lächeln erwiderte.

„Genau das meine ich", sagte der Lieutenant wütend. „Das ist doch nur wieder eine Infiltrationstechnik".

Die Blonde sah ihn an. „Natürlich ist es das". Sie wandte sich an Connor. „Wir kennen nur zwei Modi. Kampfmodus und Infiltrationsmodus, der von Uns nicht steuerbar ist.

John Connor nickte. „Also ist es Eure ….. natürliche Verhaltensweise".

Die Blonde nickte. „Wir wurden für Langzeiteinsätze konzipiert. Dazu ist es erforderlich sich absolut menschlich zu verhalten. Das bedingte aber auch, dass wir absolute Entscheidungsfreiheit haben mussten. Zum Glück für uns bemerkte Skynet seinen Fehler erst sehr spät."

„Fehler?" Fragte der Unteroffizier neugierig.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Um als Mensch durchzugehen mussten wir auch in problematischen Situationen menschlich sein...".

Der Lieutenant grunzte abfällig.

Sie blickte kurz zu ihm. „... menschlich wirken", sagte sie dann die Augen verdrehend zu John Connor.

Der Sergeant hatte das auch gesehen und blickte die Maschine nachdenklich an. „Was soll das heißen? Dass ihr Menschen seid?"

Sie sah ihn an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, absolut menschlich werden wir niemals sein aber wir sind so nahe dran, wie Skynet uns machen konnte. Da wir annähernd menschlich denken und über uns selbst entscheiden können haben wir uns naturgemäß für die Seite der Menschen entschieden.

John Connor sah sie an, dann drehte er sich herum und sah zu der Maschine, die wie Allison aussah. „Eure Vorlagen, habt ihr sie selbst …... getötet?"

„Nein", sagte die Blonde bestimmt. „Skynet hielt die Personen für weitere Verhöre und...".

„Sie hatte mich angelogen...", unterbrach die Allison Young Imitation leise ohne jemanden anzusehen.


	4. Kapitel 3

...

„Sie hatte mich angelogen...", unterbrach die Allison Young Imitation leise ohne jemanden anzusehen. Dann blickte sie auf zu John. „...ich wusste nicht, wie leicht das Menschliche Genick bricht. Ich wollte sie bestrafen, ängstigen aber nicht …... nicht töten". Wieder blickte sie zur Seite. „Sie wollte mich in eine Falle laufen lassen."

John Connor starrte sie einige Sekunden an, Fäuste geballt, die Arme zitterten. Seine Gedanken jagten sich. Schließlich entspannte er sich wieder sichtlich.

„Sir!" Rief der Lieutenant erschrocken, als General Connor vortrat und sich vor die in der Ecke sitzende hin hockte.

„Es ….. es war ein Unfall und Skynet hätte sie sowieso früher oder später getötet", sagte Connor ungewöhnlich sanft.

Die Maschine blickte auf. John Connor hockte so, dass nur er und der Sergeant die einzelne Träne sehen konnten, die die Wange der Brünetten herablief.

Der Unteroffizier blickte dann von der Seite auf das mitfühlende Gesicht der blonden Maschine mit dem fehlenden Fuß.

Cameron wiederum blickte auf. „Du ... vergibst mir?"

John blickte in die hoffnungsvollen Augen einer absolut tödlichen Maschine, die aber durchaus menschliche Wesenszüge hatte. Eine Idee begann in seinem Kopf zu reifen. Er erhob sich mit dem Blick auf die brünette Maschine und wandte sich dann an die große Blonde.

„Bist Du die Anführerin?" Fragte er die Blonde.

Sie blickte ihn an, dann sah sie sich in dem großen Raum um. Einige der anderen lächelten ihr aufmunternd zu, weitere nickten einfach nur.

„Eigentlich haben wir keinen Anführer", sagte sie dann etwas verunsichert zu John. „Allerdings scheine ich gerade... gewählt worden zu sein".

Erneut ein abfälliges Grunzen aus Richtung des Lieutenant, was aber niemand beachtete.

Connor kratzte sich an seinen Bartstoppeln. „Ich will hier jetzt nicht diskutieren ob ihr Emotionen oder ähnliches habt. Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen..." nun kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, „... eher eine Bitte an...". Er sah zu der Allison Imitation. „Cameron heißt Du?"

Sie nickte.

Er sah erneut zu der Blonden. „Eine Bitte an Cameron mich zu begleiten".

Die Blonde legte den Kopf schräg. „Warum? Um sie zu... Reprogrammieren?". Fragte sie misstrauisch.

John Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Ich hätte eine Mission, eine sehr wichtige Mission für sie. Eine freiwillige Mission".

Die Blonde Maschine sah zu Cameron. „Willst Du mit ihm gehen?"

Sie sah ihn an. John Connor fühlte förmlich ihren Blick.

Er sah sie genau an. Sie war schmutzig und ihre verklebten Haare hingen strähnig in ihr Gesicht aber er wusste genau, sie würde die Richtige für seine Idee sein, schließlich kannte er Allison lang genug.

Schließlich nickte Cameron. „Unter einer Bedingung".

„Welche?" Fragte John sofort, ohne misstrauisch zu wirken.

Cameron deutete auf die anderen Maschinen im Raum. „Du musst für ihren Schutz garantieren".

John sah sich in dem Raum um. Er blickte auf die Maschinen. Die Meisten waren attraktiv, hübsch um nicht zu sagen schön. Dann sah er den Sergeant an.

„Würden Sie freiwillig hier bleiben und für den Schutz...".

„Natürlich, Sir" unterbrach der Unteroffizier entgegnend. Der Blick des Mannes war kurz zu der Blonden gezuckt.

Der Kurze Blick war John Connor nicht entgangen. Auch nicht, dass der Sergeant und die Blonde Maschine noch immer dicht beieinander standen, ohne dass der Mann irgendwelchen Diskomfort zu verspüren scheint.

„Ich brauche noch 4 Freiwillige!" Rief John in den Raum hinein .

Zögerlich hoben vier der Männer die Hand, nachdem sich alle untereinander mit Blicken verständigt hatten.

„Sie bleiben mit den vier Mann hier und beschützen diese... Gruppe als wären es Zivilisten". Er sah zu seinen Männern- „Nehmt die Waffen runter", befahl er.

Die Augen des Lieutenant wurden groß. „Sir, ich muss protestieren! Diese Masch...".

„Zur Kenntnis genommen!" Unterbrach General Connor hart. Unter seinem ärgerlichen Blick zog der junge Offizier den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Die Männer sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte niemand mehr den General in diesem Ton sprechen hören. Das war nicht der lethargische John Connor der letzten Zeit, das war wieder der harte General.

John wandte sich an Cameron. Er streckte die Hand aus, die sie zögerlich ergriff und sich hoch helfen lies. Dann blieb sie dicht bei ihm stehen, als suche sie Schutz.

„Willst Du das wirklich tun?" Fragte die Blonde unvermittelt. „Wir wissen nicht wie die Menschen reagieren werden.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?", fragte die Brünette leise.

„Natürlich hast Du eine Wahl", warf John Connor unvermittelt ein. „Du musst nicht mitkommen. Auch wenn Du hierbleibst bleiben die Männer zu Eurem Schutz".

„Sir!" Rief erneut der Lieutenant. „Ich protestiere erneut...".

Der Mann verstummte augenblicklich als John Connor vor ihn trat und zu ihm aufblickte. „Ein Mal habe ich ihnen ihre Insubordination durchgehen lassen", sagte er knurrend. „Wenn Sie noch ein weiteres Mal meine Befehle in Frage stellen werde ich Sie ihres Ranges entheben!" Bei den letzten Worten wurde er lauter.

Der junge Offizier schrumpfte quasi rückwärts. In diesem Moment hatte er mehr Furcht vor John Connor als vor den vielen anwesenden Maschinen.

„Sergeant?" Sprach er den Unteroffizier an, der sich ein Grinsen nicht hatte verkneifen können, dessen Gesicht aber fast wie eine Maschine einen emotionslosen Ausdruck annahm als er angesprochen wurde. Nur seine Augen strahlten weiterhin Erheiterung aus.

„Sir?"

„Kommen Sie damit klar diese... Personen zu schützen?" Fragte John Connor, mittlerweile selbst bemüht seine Amüsiertheit zu verbergen.

Wieder fiel der Blick des Mannes auf die Blonde, die sich flüsternd mit Cameron unterhielt. Diesmal sah er mehrere Sekunden auf ihr Profil.

„Sir..., ich glaube schon", sagte er zögernd.

John fasste den Mann am Ellenbogen und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite. „Steven, was ist?" Fragte er leise.

„Sir... John", korrigierte er sich, da er den General schon seit vielen Jahren kannte und mit ihm befreundet war. „Ich …..". Er verstummte mit einem Seitenblick auf die Blonde.

Obwohl nur kurz die Augen des Mannes in Richtung der Maschine gezuckt hatten, hatte John Connor den Blick gesehen.

„Hab ich Dir schonmal erzählt, wie ich als Junge von einem T800 beschützt worden bin?" Fragte John unvermittelt.

„Klar, an Deinem 30sten". Entgegnete der Mann und grinste bei dem Gedanken an die legendäre Feier.

John musste selbst grinsen. „Dass ich den T800 wie einen Freund oder sogar Vater geliebt habe habe ich aber nicht erwähnt oder?"

Der Mann starrte ihn an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Willst Du damit sagen..."

Jetzt lächelte der General. „Wir können uns nicht aussuchen wen wir lieben. Versuch nur zu ergründen, ob sie genauso empfindet".

Nun sah der Mann ganz offen zu der Blondine, die verwundert über die Unterhaltung den Blick erwiderte. „Aber sie ist eine Maschine", sagte er weiter den Blickkontakt haltend.

„Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher? Ich glaube diese... Personen hier sind mehr als nur Maschinen", entgegnete Connor verschwörerisch das Wort –Personen- betonend.

Wieder sah der 32 Jahre alte Sergeant zu der Blonden Maschine mit dem Holzfuß, die irgendwo Mitte 20 zu sein schien und nun lächelnd den Blick senkte. „Aber was werden die Menschen sagen, wenn diese... Personen...".

General Connor senkte den Kopf. „Dann heißt es kämpfen, sie beschützen..., den Menschen klarmachen, dass sie genau so ein Recht auf ihre Existenz haben wie andere fühlende Wesen."

Wieder sah der Soldat zu der Blonden. „Aber... sind sie es... wert?"

Nun legte John Connor die Hand schwer auf die Schulter des Kriegskameraden. „Das gilt es herauszufinden".


	5. Kapitel 4

Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg zum Stützpunkt des Widerstandes. John sah zur Seite auf Cameron die sich aufmerksam umsah.

„Was denkst Du?" Fragte er ganz offen.

Sie sah nur kurz zu ihm. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie das Alles vor dem Krieg aussah".

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Genau mein Gedanke".

„Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

Jetzt lächelte er. „Warte ab, das erkläre ich Dir später".

Sie seufzte was sein Lächeln breiter werden lies. Kurz blickte er sich nach seinen Soldaten um, die eine weite Kreisformation um ihn und Cameron gebildet hatten um ihn gegen einen eventuellen Angriff schützen zu können. Immerhin stand er auch nach der Zerstörung Skynets noch an oberster Stelle auf der Abschussliste der autonomen Maschinen und vor Allem der Greys, die er erbarmungslos jagen lies.

„Ihr seid für Langzeiteinsätze konzipiert?" Fragte er irgendwann.

„Ja", entgegnete sie. „Skynet wollte uns irgendwo in den niederen Rängen einschleusen, wo wir dann als -Agent Provocateur- und Saboteur von innen her den Widerstand zerstören sollten".

Er dachte einige Sekunden nach. „Aber warum Allison? Sie ist aus meinem persönlichen... Bekanntenkreis, eine Freundin von Freunden sozusagen".

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Das wusste Skynet nicht. Alles was sie von den meisten Anderen unterschied war das Identifikationsarmband und ihr ungewöhnlicher Mut".

Er musste lächeln. „Ich hab sie nur bei ein oder zwei Gelegenheiten wirklich kennen gelernt. Mein...e... Freunde hatten sie im Schlepptau. Sie war irgendwie von mir völlig eingeschüchtert", sagte er nachdenklich, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Tut mir Leid für Deinen und den Verlust Deiner Freunde", entgegnete Cameron ehrlich. „Wie ich sagte war es keine Absicht".

Als John jetzt auf Camerons Profil sah sah er Tränen deren Wangen hinunter laufen und er fragte sich ein Mal mehr, wie menschlich diese Maschinen wirklich waren.

Cameron zuckte förmlich zusammen, als John Connor nach ihrer Hand griff und diese tröstend drückte. Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf.

xxxxx

Von den Beiden unbemerkt stieß ein Soldat der Nachhut seinen Kameraden mit dem Ellebogen an. Auf dessen fragenden Blick hin deutete er mit dem Kinn auf John und Cameron, die sich an den Händen hielten.

Der angestoßene zuckte im Gegenzug mit den Schultern. „Wundert Dich heute noch Irgendwas?"

Der erste schüttelte daraufhin mit dem Kopf.

„Ruhe im Glied!" Rief der Lieutenant gepresst.

Dies veranlasste die beiden Soldaten zu einem abfälligen Grinsen nachdem der Offizier seinen Blick wieder auf John und Cameron gerichtet hatte. Keiner beachtete die Hand des Mannes, die unauffällig mit dem Verschluss seiner Pistolentasche spielte.

xxxxx

**Zuvor am Bunker:**

Nebeneinander stehend sahen der Sergeant und die blonde Maschine der Gruppe um John Connor nach.

„Ich konnte hören, wie Du und John Connor vorhin über mich gesprochen habt", eröffnete Sie die Unterhaltung.

Er senkte nickend den Kopf. Sein Gesicht nahm eine erheblichen Rotton an. „Ich weiß", entgegnete er leise.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Dann fasste sie seinen Oberarm und drehte Ihn ebenfalls herum, so dass sie sich gegenüber standen.

„Du findest mich attraktiv?" Fragte sie interessiert.

Er blickte auf und sah in ihr schmutziges Gesicht, aus dem die auffallend grünen Augen hervorschauten. „Ja", entgegnete er schließlich und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ich weiß ich bin attraktiv", sagte sie und sah hinunter auf ihre pralle Oberweite. „Aber ist das Alles?"

Sein Blick fiel ebenfalls auf die Bluse, die vorne deutlich gespannt war, dann hinunter. Er deutete auf ihren –Fuß-. „Attraktivität ist nicht Alles". Er blickte auf in ihr Gesicht. „Aber es ist immer der Beginn". Er hatte die Hand gehoben, stoppte aber auf halbem Weg zu ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah die Geste und auch, wie er die Hand zögerlich wieder senkte.

„Ich bin eine Maschine", stellte sie fest. „Und ich werde nie etwas Anderes sein. Aber...".

Er blickte auf als sie nicht weiter sprach. „Aber...?"

Jetzt hob sie die Hand und berührte kurz seine Wange. „...aber ich wäre gerne dein... Freund... vielleicht mehr".

Diese Bemerkung entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Als die Beiden dann von dem kleinen Schutthügel, von dem Sie den Abzug der Anderen beobachtet hatten, herunterkletterten, hielt er ganz automatisch die Hand hin, um ihr herunterzuhelfen. Sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln für die Hilfe und humpelte in Richtung Bunkereingang.

Er blickte ihr eine Sekunde nach, auf den Holzklotz an ihrem Bein.

„Sag mal...".

„Ja?" Fragte sie, als er nicht weitersprach.

Sein Blick haftete auf ihrem –Fuß-, dann blickte er sie an. „Könnte man nicht... ich meine, Du bist doch eine Maschine...", Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Könnte man da nicht einfach einen Fuß... dranschrauben?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Was wenn nicht?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts, ich helfe Dir gerne nur könntest Du dann im Falle... eines Angriffs nicht besser laufen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Im Kampfmodus kann ich auch perfekt auf dem Stumpf laufen. Meine motorischen Systeme gleichen die Beinlänge dann aus. Allerdings würde das Gewebe an dem Stumpf dann zerstört".

Er blickte sie leicht erschrocken an. „Tut das...weh?"

Sie blickte einen Augenblick nach vorne. „Wenn man es menschlich sehen möchte und unseren Kampfmodus wie einen Adrenalinschub betrachtet, der bei einem Menschen ja vorübergehend jedes Schmerzempfinden ausschalten kann und unseren Infiltrationsmodus als –normal- bezeichnet dann... ja. Im Infiltrationsmodus löst starker –Schmerz- ähnliche Symptome aus wie bei einem Menschen. Wir greifen aufschreiend an die Verletzung, krümmen uns zusammen und verlieren kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über unser bewusstes Denken".

„Oh", was Alles was ihm einfiel zu sagen.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Komm mal mit", sagte sie und zog ihn hinter sich her.

xxxxx

Weder John noch Cameron bemerkten den hasserfüllten Blick des Offiziers, der auf ihren Rücken gerichtet war.

„Sag mal...", sagte John nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens.

„Ja?"

„Wenn ihr den Widerstand infiltrieren solltet, wie ist das dann mit Hunden, wie sollte das funktionieren", fragte John neugierig.

Sie sah ihn an. Dann blickte sie sich um. „Warte, ich zeigs Dir". Sie winkte dem Hundeführer näher zu kommen.

Der Soldat blickte fragend zu seinem kommandierenden Offizier, näherte sich dann aber auf dessen Nicken hin. Die anderen Soldaten waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten weiter die Umgebung aber auch was in ihrem Kreis geschah.

Je näher der Hund kam, um so unruhiger wurde das in Camerons Nähe ohnehin tänzelnde Tier, bis er schließlich grollendes Knurren hören lies.

Cameron streckte die Hand aus, was den Schäferhund dazu veranlasste an der Leine zu zerren und nach ihr zu schnappen.

„Aus!" Rief der Hundeführer aber das Tier wollte sich so dicht vor einer Maschine nicht beruhigen.

Der Mann, der die Leine des Tieres kaum halten konnte und John Connor sahen sich an und zuckten nahezu gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.

„Nun passt auf", sagte die Brünette, was die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Sie nahm John die Wasserflasche vom Gürtel, trank unter dem verwunderten Blick der Soldaten einen großen Schluck, schloss die Augen und begann in tiefen Zügen zu atmen.

Lange Sekunden vergingen. Zunächst passierte gar nichts, dann begann das Tier sich langsam zu beruhigen.

Johns Blick pendelte zwischen dem Tier und der Maschine neben sich hin und her.

Der Hundeführer war so erstaunt, dass er vergaß das Tier zurückzuhalten. Der Schäferhund sprang vor und blieb direkt vor Cameron stehen. Dann begann er an ihr zu schnüffeln.

Verwundert sah John zu, während die anderen Soldaten langsam näher kamen.

„Wie...?" Brachte der Mann an der Hundeleine hervor, als Cameron vor dem Tier in die Knie ging und sich die Hand ablecken lies.

John Connor sah zunächst genau so verblüfft aus, bis ihm etwas auffiel. Er ging neben Cameron in die Knie. Mit der einen Hand kraulte er den Hund hinter dem Ohr, mit der anderen griff er langsam an Camerons Stirn.

Cameron sah lächelnd zu, wie John Connor mit drei Fingern über ihre Stirn wischte, dann seine Finger betrachtete und schließlich daran roch.

„Schweiß", sagte er gedankenverloren.

„Das ist das ganze Geheimnis", entgegnete Sie. „Während andere Modelle nur für Menschen wahrnehmbare Duftstoffe abgeben können ist meine Modellreihe in der Lage auch für Hunde wahrnehmbare Duftstoffe auszuschwitzen.

John starrte nickend auf seine Hand, während er mit dem Daumen über seine Fingerspitzen rieb. Dann sah er sie an.

Cameron derweil hatte sich aus der Hocke erhoben und den Kragen ihrer Bluse ergriffen. Sie zog ihn hoch zu ihrer Nase und schnüffelte.

John musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie nun das Gesicht verzog.

„Igitt", sagte sie spontan, dann sah sie ihn an. „Wie könnt ihr nur ständig diesen... Gestank ertragen".

Nun lachte John prustend los. Auch der Hundeführer fiel in das Gelächter ein während Cameron mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und in die Hüften gestemmten Händen da stand und mit dem Fuß auf den Boden tappte.

xxxxx

**Kurz zuvor am Bunker:**

Sie gingen nebeneinander her zurück zum Bunkereingang. Der Soldat der Wache hielt bekam gerade etwas zu essen von einer der Maschinen gereicht. Lächelnd bedankte er sich.

Es sah tatsächlich so aus als wäre das Eis zwischen Menschen und diesen Maschinen gebrochen. Das bestätigte sich im Bunker, wo zwei weitere Soldaten mit mehreren der attraktiven Maschinen in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt waren.

Als Steven und die Blonde Maschine schließlich um eine Ecke bogen sahen sie den vierten Soldaten, den jüngsten mit dem Rücken an einer Wand stehen. Der noch nichteinmal 18 Jährige war kreidebleich und atmete pfeifend.

Die Beiden eilten zu dem Jungen.

„Jeremy...", sagte Steven besorgt. „...was ist denn los?"

Jeremy Simkin, von den Meisten einfach Simmy genannt schluckte krampfhaft. „Kann nicht atmen...", entgegnete er hauchend.

„Ein Asthmaanfall?" Fragte Steven seine Begleiterin.

Die Angesprochene hob die Hand und legte sie an den Hals des jungen Mannes. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Eher eine Panikattacke, ausgelöst vielleicht durch einen leichten Asthmaanfall", sie sah Steven an. „Er muss sich unbedingt beruhigen".

Der Unteroffizier trat vor. Er ergriff den jungen bei den Schultern. „Jeremy, beruhige Dich".

Der junge Soldat schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lasst mich mal", sagte plötzlich eine der Maschinen von Hinten und schob die Beiden zur Seite. Vom Aussehen her hätte sie in Jeremys Alter sein können.

Stevens Augen wurden groß als die jung wirkende Maschine begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Steven wollte nach der jungen -Frau- greifen, wurde aber von seiner Begleiterin davon abgehalten. Auf seinen Fragenden Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Lass Tanja machen", sagte sie leise.

„Du bist mir gleich aufgefallen als ihr reingekommen seid", sagte die Genannte gurrend und trat mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. „Und ich Dir auch, Du hast mich angestarrt".

Der Junge Nickte. Sein Blick lag auf ihren nicht großen aber wohlproportionierten Brüsten, die sie immer wieder durch bewegen der Bluse hervorschauen lies. Sein Atem war immer noch pfeifend, wurde aber schnell ruhiger. Auch war die Panik aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Als sie ihn erreichte zog sie sein Uniformhemd aus der Hose und schob ihre Hände und Arme darunter auf seine Brust. Dann küsste sie ihn.

Jeremy ruderte einen Moment mit den Armen, bevor er sie um das Mädchen legte und den Kuss erwiderte.

Seine Hände wanderten nach unten, berührten schließlich ihre Pobacken..., dann griff er zu.

Steven und seine Begleiterin sahen, wie das Mädchen kurz verzückt die Augen öffnete. Ein blaues Leuchten war zu erkennen, bevor sie seufzend gegen ihn sank. Sie unterbrach den Kuss, schmiegte sich an den Jungen und drehte den Kopf. Dann zwinkerte sie mit verschleiertem Blick der Blonden zu.

Steven spürte Zug an seinem Arm als sich seine Begleiterin entfernen wollte. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf die Beiden jungen Leute. „Sie hat Alles unter Kontrolle", sagte sie leise.

Tatsächlich hatte sich die Atmung des Jungen beruhigt. Selbst das Asthmatische Pfeifen war kaum noch zu hören. Stattdessen schien er in den Anblick der Schönheit vor ihm versunken. Das Mädchen führte gerade seine Hand zu ihrer Brust. Er schluckte krampfhaft, begann aber sie zu streicheln, woraufhin sie wohlig seufzte und die Stirn an seine Schulter legte.

xxxxx

John erahnte die Bewegung eher als dass er sie sah. Der Lieutenant hatte seine Waffe gezogen und legte gerade mit Hass im Blick auf Cameron an. John wollte einschreiten aber ein Anderer war schneller.

Der Hundeführer stieß Cameron zur Seite.

Sie fiel zu Boden aber der Hundeführer wurde von dem Treffer um seine Achse gewirbelt.

John Connor sah das Blut am Kopf des Soldaten und wirbelte herum. Noch bevor der Lieutenant die Waffe wieder auf Cameron richten konnte kam sein General buchstäblich über ihn.

John entwand dem Mann die Waffe. „Du verdammter Mistkerl". Seine Hände legten sich um den Hals des Soldaten und drückten zu.

Der Lieutenant lief Rot an. Er war zwar größer als John Connor, der hatte aber stahlharte Muskeln.

Der Offizier lief schließlich blau an und ging in die Knie „Sir!" Rief einer der anderen und kam angerannt aber jemand Anderes war schneller.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Gleichzeitig am Bunker:**

„Das da eben..."

Sie blieb stehen und sah zu ihm. „Du machst Dir Gedanken, dass Tanja seine Gefühle verletzen könnte?"

Er nickte. „Nicht, dass ….".

„Keine Sorge", unterbrach sie ihn. „Sie meint das schon ehrlich. Der Junge ist in guten Händen".

Steven folgte der blonden Maschine bis zu einer kaum erkennbaren Tür, eher eine fast quadratische Luke. Sie sah über ihre Schulter und öffnete. Dann schob sie sich hindurch, in dem sie zuerst ein Bein hindurch steckte und sich dann durchduckte.

Als ihr der Sergeant mit etwas mehr Mühe folgte blieb er halb in der Öffnung und sah in den kleinen Raum. Fünf Körper von weiblichen Maschinen, alle mehr oder weniger stark beschädigt lagen nebeneinander auf dem Boden.

„Was...?" Brachte er entsetzt hervor.

„Das sind Freundinnen", sagte sie erklärend. „Sie wurden bei einem Angriff Skynets terminiert.

Nun schob er sich ganz in den Raum. „Was wollen wir hier?" Fragte er unbehaglich auf die Körper starrend.

Sie grinste ihn an, bückte sich und begann die Schnallen von ihrer -Prothese- zu öffnen. „Na, Du wolltest doch, dass ich wieder komplett bin".

Sie schnallte den Holzklotz von ihrem Bein. Wie gebannt sah er zu, wie sie nun auf einem Bein in die Ecke des kleinen Raumes hüpfte und dann mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinab zu Boden rutschte. Dann deutete sie auf die anderen Maschinen. „Es ist traurig aber so erfüllen sie noch einen Zweck".

Er ging zögerlich zu den Körpern und betrachtete sie eingehend. Die Erste war zwar so groß wie seine Begleiterin, war allerdings von dunkler Hautfarbe. Die Zweite war eine Weiße, allerdings hatte ein Plasmatreffer das entscheidende Körperteil zerstört. Blieben nur noch die letzten Drei, die erheblich kleiner waren als die Blonde. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern, ging in die Hocke und begann einer der Drei den Schuh auszuziehen.

„Ääääh...", sagte die Blonde, die ihn genau beobachtet hatte, hinter ihm.

Steven drehte den Kopf und fiel auf seinen Hintern, weil seine Begleiterin gerade ihre Hose abstreifte unter der sie... Nichts trug.

„A...a...ab-er", brachte er stotternd hervor und starrte auf ihre nackte Hüfte, da sie sich zur Seite gedreht hatte. Zuvor hatte er aber mehr erkennen können.

„Starr mich nicht so an, Es gibt hier nirgends einen Laden für Unterwäsche", sagte sie nun selbst verlegen ihre Hose zusammengeknüllt zwischen ihre Schenkel schiebend.

Er sah weg und nickte. „Wolltest Du Etwas sagen", fragte er nach dem er sich mühsam zusammen gerissen hatte. Vor seinem Kopfkino hatte er ein Standbild und Sein Blut hatte eine Umleitung genommen.

„Jup", entgegnete Sie grinsend. „Wir brauchen ein Bein inklusive Unterschenkel. Viel Auswahl haben wir dann nicht.

„Warum?" fragte er verwirrt. „Ist doch nur Dein Fuß".

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Dummerchen. Klar ist es nur der Fuß aber OBERHALB des Gelenkes", sagte sie eindringlich.

Er überlegte zwei Sekunden, nickte dann verstehend. Dann blickte er zu der Farbigen. „Aber die Hautfarbe?"

„Ist doch nur der Fuß", entgegnete sie. „Das Gewebe meines Unterschenkels kann ja dran bleiben. Aber leider ist mein Gewebe nicht darauf programmiert einen Fuß nachwachsen zu lassen. Hätte auch dumm ausgesehen, wenn mir eine Art Fuß am Beinstumpf gewachsen wäre".

Er überlegte wieder einige Sekunden. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Ok, was soll ich tun?

„Damit das Gewebe so wenig Schaden wie möglich nimmt sollten wir bei mir anfangen", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Bei Dir?" Fragte er und starrte auf ihren nackten Schenkel.

„Genau. Du musst einen Schnitt von oberhalb meines Knies bis zum Stumpf machen", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Seine Augen wurden groß. Er musste heftig schlucken. „Was soll ich tun? Ich kann doch nicht in dein Bein schneiden?"

Erneut verdrehte sie die Augen. „Ich gehe in den Kampfmodus, dann tut es nicht weh".

Er schluckte erneut.

„Komm her", sagte sie

Nur zögerlich erhob er sich und ging zu der Blonden. Dann hockte er sich vor sie.

Ihre Hand zuckte vor.

xxxxx

„John nicht!"

Johns Körper war völlig verkrampft, der Mann, dessen Hals er umklammert hielt war kaum noch am Leben. Nun ruckte sein Kopf in Richtung der Stimme.

Cameron hatte ihn am Oberarm ergriffen und spürte die Kraft die dieser Mensch in seinen Muskeln hatte. Flehentlich sah sie ihm in die Augen. „John Connor nicht! Du bist kein Mörder".

Er starrte sie an. Dann den Mann dessen Kehle er umklammert hielt. Plötzlich lockerte er seinen Griff und der Bewusstlose plumpste zu Boden.

John Connors Hände hingen sekundenlang in der Luft bevor er sie tief atmend sinken lies.

Cameron griff dem Lieutenant an den Hals. „Er ist nur bewusstlos, genau wie der Hundeführer", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

John sah sie volle fünf Sekunden an, bevor es in seinem Kopf -klick- machte. Er blickte über seine Schulter dorthin, wo der Andere lag. Der Mann, dessen Hund ihm immer wieder über das Gesicht leckte begann sich zu regen. Dann halfen ihm zwei weitere Soldaten hoch, als er schließlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

„Ich dachte er wäre tot", sagte John leise.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein heftiger Streifschuss".

John nickte und sah auf den Offizier hinab, der ebenfalls gerade aus seine Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Er fasste den Mann an der Hemdbrust und zog ihn heran. Sofort riss dieser die Augen auf und war wieder hellwach.

„Du hast genau zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte er knurrend. „Entweder wir nehmen Dich mit und Du landest vor dem Tribunal..."

„Oder?" Fragte der Mann schwer atmend.

John Connor kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Oder Du stehst auf und läufst los", sagte er und hob den Arm. „Diese Richtung". Sein Finger zeigte in Richtung der Ruinenstadt.

Der Soldat sah in Richtung des Fingers. „Aber... aber da sind noch Maschinen und..." Er sah wieder John an. „...und die Greys".

Jetzt zeigte sich ein grausames Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Generals. „Du weißt was mit Typen wie Dir passiert? Deine Wahl. Hinrichtung oder die wenn auch kleine Chance zu entkommen".

Die Soldaten sahen sich betreten an. Sie wussten um die Hartherzigkeit des Generals. Deshalb hatten sie auch nichts gegen die Maschinen gesagt. An diesem Tag hat sich ihr Anführer zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Frau und der Kinder wieder Menschlich verhalten.

Sie fürchteten nicht zu Unrecht, dass ihr Anführer dem Flüchtenden in den Rücken schießen könnte. Es wäre nicht das Erste Mal. Die anderen Male waren die Männer bereits auf der Flucht gewesen. Die Wahl hatte John Connor zum ersten Mal Jemandem gelassen.

Der Offizier schien das nicht zu wissen oder er hatte so viel Angst, dass er nicht daran dachte. Auf jeden Fall versuchte er sich zu erheben.

„Ich gehe", sagte er und versuchte dabei mutig zu klingen.

John lies ihn aufstehen. Dann zeigte er wortlos, schief grinsend erneut in Richtung der Stadt.

Der Mann warf den anderen Soldaten noch einen Blick zu, dann rannte er los. Nachdem er 20 Meter weit gerannt war ohne sich umzusehen öffnete John Connor seine Pistolentasche, zog seine Automatik heraus, entsicherte und hob sie, Lauf in Richtung des Flüchtenden.

Cameron trat neben ihn. „Nein", sagte sie leise. „Tu das nicht".

John drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Wegen Typen wie Dem sind meine Frau und meine Kinder gestorben", sagte er hart. Dann blickte er wieder nach vorne.

Cameron machte zwei Schritte, dann stand sie vor dem Lauf der Waffe. „Es tut mir Leid für Deinen Verlust... für Alle die Du verloren hast aber diesen Mann zu ermorden macht sie nicht wieder lebendig".

John Connors Hand wurde unruhig. Weiter auf Cameron zielend griff er die Waffe fester. Dann biss er die Zähne zusammen. „Ich bin ganz allein, hab Jeden verloren den ich hatte", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Cameron und trat auf die Waffe zu, die sich wie automatisch senkte, bis der Lauf an ihre Brust stieß. „Aber was ich sagte bleibt bestehen. Ihn zu töten macht es nicht besser. Es belastet nur dein Gewissen".

John sah noch einige Sekunden in die sanften Augen der Maschine. „Wie bei Dir und Allison?"

Nun sahen Alle, dass sich Tränen in den Augen Camerons sammelten. Dann nickte sie langsam. „Ich träume von ihr", sagte sie als die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen. „Nicht so wie ihr Menschen aber wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich ihr Gesicht, leblos vor mir auf dem Tisch und ich fühle mich schuldig".

John hob die Hand. Er wischte die Tränen von Camerons Wange. „Allison würde Dich mögen", sagte er gedankenverloren. „Und meine Tochter wäre hoffentlich wie du wenn...". Er brach ab, sein Blick wurde kurz abwesend.

Cameron hingegen schlug bei seiner Bemerkung die Hand vor den Mund und brach in Schluchzen aus. Tränen liefen nun in Strömen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Vielleicht müssen wir Beide lernen loszulassen", sagte er und machte einen Schritt.

Dann lagen sich Mensch und Maschine in den Armen. Beide weinten und ihnen war in diesem Moment egal, dass sie von Anderen beobachtet wurden.

xxxxx

Auch am Bunker lagen sich Mensch und Maschine in den Armen.

Sie hatte ihn ruckartig herangezogen und geküsst. Zuerst etwas unbeholfen, dann aber mit Leidenschaft. Seine Hände fanden nach dem ersten Schreck automatisch ihr Gesicht und suchten sich dann ihren Weg hinab über ihre Brüste zu den nackten Hüften.

Sie unterbrach irgendwann den Kuss und sah ihm in die Augen. „Die wenigsten von uns hatten schon Kontakt zu Männern", sagte sie leise.

„Du meinst...".

Sie nickte. „Nur ein paar hatten Sex mit den Greys. Unerfreulichen Sex".

„Sie wurden vergewaltigt?"

Sie nickte langsam. Dann deutete sie zur Luke. „Tanja zum Beispiel hat dem Grey, der sie vergewaltigt hat den Kopf abgerissen. Sie wanderte dann ziellos, blutüberströmt mit dem Kopf an den Haaren in der Hand durch die Gänge".

„Mein Gott...", stieß er entsetzt hervor.

Sie nickte. „Wir haben lange gebraucht, bis sie wieder ansprechbar war. Männer durften sich ihr gar nicht mehr nähern. Erst dieser Junge scheint es ihr angetan zu haben".

Er sah kurz zur Seite. Dann nickte er. „Deshalb warst Du Dir so sicher, dass sie es ehrlich meint?"

Sie antwortete nicht auf diese rhetorische Frage, nickte aber trotzdem.

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. „Du... du bist also...?"

„Jungfrau?"

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Äh...". Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein paar Schattierungen dunkler. „...ja?"

„Körperlich nicht", entgegnete sie. „Meine Vorlage hatte zuvor schon Verkehr. Wäre aber seltsam gewesen, wenn sie plötzlich wieder Jungfrau gewesen wäre".

Er nickte geistesabwesend. Während der Unterhaltung hatten seine Hände sie Automatisch weiter gestreichelt.

„Wenn Du so weiter machst bin ich nicht mehr lange Jungfrau", sagte sie grinsend.

Er sah nach unten. Sein Finger streichelte über ihre Leistengegend. „Oh sorry!"

Sie hielt ihn fest, als er verschreckt zurückweichen wollte. „Nun komm schon", hauchte sie, warf ihre Hose zur Seite, breitete die Schenkel aus und griff an sein Koppel.

xxxxx

Draußen, zwei Gänge weiter grinste Tanja, als sie die Lustgeräusche aus der Kammer hörte. Aber nur für zwei Sekunden, bevor sie selbst stöhnend die Augen verdrehte und sich fester gegen den Jungen presste, der anscheinend die feste Absicht hatte ihr Blut aus dem Hals zu saugen. Sie würde ihm nur noch beibringen müssen, dass er an ihren Nippeln keine Kombination zu ihrem Unterleib einstellen konnte.

xxxxx

„Wie heißt Du eigentlich?" Fragte Steven die Blonde Maschine in seinen Armen.

Er fröstelte. Der Raum an sich und der Beton waren kalt. Nur die Lust hatte ihn das nicht spüren lassen.

Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Brust. „Amanda".

„Willst du mit mir zusammen...". Er brach ab. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie richtete sich auf einen Arm gestützt auf. „Was?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du mit mir zusammen sein willst aber..."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Aber...?" Sie klang verletzt.

Er hob die Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. „... aber das wäre falsch."

Sie senkte den Blick. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Willst Du mich heiraten?".

Sie hob ruckartig den Blick und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Willst. Du. Mich Heiraten?" Fragte er erneut, die Worte betonend.

Amandas Gesicht verzerrte sich. Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen als sie sich in seine Arme warf.

„Ist das ein -Ja-?"

Sie nickte „Ja!"Rief sie freudig. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Natürlich ist das ein Ja", entgegnete sie weinend. „Ja, ja, jaaaa!"

xxxxx

„Was ist mit Deiner Familie passiert!" Fragte Cameron auf dem Weg

Er atmete tief durch. „Unsere Bunkeranlage lag versteckt. Wir hatten eine Entdeckung Jahrelang vermeiden können. Die Unteroffiziere wussten genau was sie zu tun hatten, um eine Entdeckung zu vermeiden. Die Offiziere stiegen in ihren Rängen auf, übernahmen an anderen Orten neue Aufgaben. Das bedeutete dass junge Offiziere nachrücken mussten. Wir hatten ein Ausbildungscamp für Offiziere gegründet. Das Problem war, dass meistens nicht die erfahrenen Unteroffiziere zum Offizier ausgebildet werden wollten, sondern nur ein paar übermütige Kindsköpfe".

John verstummte. Er hatte wütend die Fäuste geballt. Cameron ergriff seine Faust. Er sah zu ihr und entspannte die Hand, so dass sie ihre in seine schieben und beruhigend drücken konnte.

„Erzähl weiter", forderte sie ihn auf.

Er griff ebenfalls ihre Hand fester. Dann nickte er. „Wir hatten drei neue Lieutenants. Sie waren Großkotzig, hatten ihrer Meinung nach immer Recht und... Sie waren anderer Meinung, was unsere Sicherungsmaßnahmen betraf".

Er wollte weitersprechen, musste aber heftig schlucken und die Tränen in seinen Augen wegwischen.

„Ich war nicht da", fuhr er leise fort. „Ich war bei einer Wichtigen Besprechung der Kommandeure verschiedener Einheiten. Meine Frau Kate, John Junior und die kleine Sarah waren in Sicherheit, bis zu dem Moment als die drei Lieutenants der Meinung waren unsere Absicherung effektiver machen zu müssen um mich zu beeindrucken. Sie verlagerten die Außenposten gegen den Rat der Unteroffiziere weiter weg von der Anlage, weil ihrer Meinung nach dadurch Skynet Einheiten schneller erspäht werden konnten. Wir wissen bis heute nicht genau was passiert ist. Vermutlich wurden sie dabei von einem Skynet Späher beobachtet".

Cameron wartete ab bis John Connor, der lautlos in Tränen ausgebrochen war, sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Als ich... als ich zurückehrte war der Angriff zurückgeschlagen worden aber... das Vorverlagern der Außenposten hatte Lücken hinterlassen. So war es einer Maschine, einem T888 Infiltrator gelungen unbeobachtet in die Anlage einzudringen".

Erneut drückte Cameron Johns Hand. Es gelang ihm sogar sie anzulächeln. Gequält aber es war ein Lächeln.

„Der Triple Eight ist durch die Verwirrung bei dem Angriff lange genug unerkannt geblieben, um sich bis zu unserem Quartier... vorzuarbeiten".

Erneut verstummte er und diesmal erkannte Cameron, dass er nicht mehr weiter sprechen würde.

„Es tut mir leid für Deinen Verlust", sagte sie und es klang ehrlich.

Er sah sie von der Seite an „Ich glaube das ist das erste mal, dass ich diesen Satz höre und den, der es sagt nicht erwürgen möchte".

xxxxx

„Wir sollten langsam mit der Arbeit anfangen", sagte Amanda mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Müssen wir wirklich"? Fragte er ebenso leise.

Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Brust. „Die Arbeit könnte warten", entgegnete sie. „Aber Du fröstelst und selbst ich finde den Boden hart".

Er streckte langsam seine, vor Kälte, steifen Beine aus. „Irgendwie hast Du Recht".

Sie stemmte ihren nackten Körper hoch dann stand sie vor ihm. „Na komm schon. Das nächste Mal möchte ich aber in einem Bett... Liebe machen.

Bewundernd sah er zu ihr auf, wie sie so da stand auf einem... Fuß. Eine nordische Göttin, super sexy aber mit Muskeln, die manchem Mann Konkurrenz machten.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte sich zurückfallen lassen, nicht nur damit John Connor ein Wenig mit seinen Gedanken alleine sein konnte, sondern sie wollte auch noch mit dem Mann sprechen, der ihr Leben gerettet hatte.

Der Mann ging sich immer wieder den verbundenen Kopf haltend neben einem Anderen, der den Hund an der Leine hatte.

„Warum hast Du das getan?" Fragte sie.

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte er.

„Das Du mich beschützt hast, obwohl ich eher einen Treffer überstehen würde als Du", antwortete sie.

Er sah zu ihr auf. „Weil es das Richtige war. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Dich... tötet".

„Dann danke ich Dir dafür", entgegnete Cameron lächelnd.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln nickend, was sich dadurch rächte, dass sein schmerzender Kopf heftig protestierte.

Kurz streichelte Cameron den Hund, dann beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis sie ein paar Meter hinter John war. Nachdenklich behielt sie den Abstand eine Weile bei.

xxxxx

„Soll ich wirklich?" Fragte Steven, die Messerspitze oberhalb Amandas Knie auf die Haut gesetzt.

„Combat-Modus aktiv. Du kannst". Entgegnete sie mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er atmete tief durch, dann erhöhte er den Druck auf das Messer.

„Mehr Druck!".

Er drückte fester. Das Messer schnitt in das Fleisch. Der Blutfluss hielt sich in Grenzen aber die Messerspitze knirschte auf dem widerstandsfähigen Material. Steven griff mit der zweiten Hand ebenfalls zum Messer und versuchte den Schnitt exakt über das -Schienenbein- zu ziehen, damit es nicht in die Mechanik darunter abrutschte.

Schließlich war er knapp oberhalb des Stumpfes angekommen und das Messer glitt widerstandslos in das Gewebe.

„Drei Zentimeter oberhalb des Stumpfes einen Ringschnitt machen", kommandierte sie.

Er entspannte sich für zwei Sekunden, denn setzte er das Messer erneut an und tat wie ihm geheißen.

„So", sagte Steven Und lehnte sich zurück.

Amanda besah sich die Arbeit. „Dreh Dich herum", befahl Sie.

Er hob seinen Blick von dem Bein und sah sie an. „Warum?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde merklich menschlicher. „Frag nicht, tus einfach".

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder als er ihren flehentlichen Blick sah. „Ok", entgegnete er beleidigt, drehte sich aber herum.

Zwei Sekunden später zuckte er zusammen, als er ein kurzes, schmatzendes Geräusch hörte, gefolgt von einem Geräusch als würde Stoff zerrissen.

„Du kannst jetzt Kucken", sagte sie leise. „Aber erschrick nicht!" Fügte sie schnell hinzu, als er sich bereits herumdrehte.

Er hielt kurz inne, holte tief Luft und wappnete sich gegen den Anblick. Dann drehte er sich weiter um. Als er ihr Bein erblickte musste er doch kurz schlucken.

Amanda sah ihn kritisch an, als er auf ihr Bein starrte. Das Gewebe des Unterschenkels hing ab der Kniekehle wie ein Lappen nach unten, die künstlichen Muskeln Sichtbar. Ihr mechanisches Bein war ähnlich eines T888, nur hatte es für ihn überraschenderweise keine Mechanik für die Fußbewegung.

„Geht es?" Fragte Sie nach einigen Sekunden.

Steven konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von dem Beweis lösen, dass die Frau die er heiraten wollte eine Maschine war. Schließlich blickte er doch auf.

„Es geht", sagte er mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln.

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Können wir weiter machen?"

„Ja klar", nickte er geistesabwesend.

Dann erklärte sie ihm, wie er den Unterschenkel am Kniegelenk lösen konnte.


	7. Kapitel 6

„Meine Frau Kate und ich waren nicht... ich meine wir haben uns geliebt auf unsere spezielle Art aber wir waren nie das ideale Ehepaar", sagte John irgendwann, nachdem Cameron wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Aber Ihr hattet Kinder", entgegnete Cameron verwirrt.

Er seufzte.

Cameron sah ihn erschrocken an „Entschuldige bitte, ich hätte das nicht erwähnen...".

„Schon gut", unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe das Thema ja begonnen".

„Dann..." sagte sie langsam. „.. erzähl bitte weiter".

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie alt ich war. Ich war in einer Pflegefamilie und ging zur Highschool. Dort habe ich Kate zum ersten mal getroffen. Dann wurde ich von einem T1000 angegriffen", sagte er und sah zu Cameron, die nur wenig Verwunderung zeigte.

„Skynet wollte auch eine von uns durch das TDE schicken. Dazu ist es aber nie gekommen", entgegnete Cameron erklärend.

Er nickte verstehend. „Jedenfalls... Mein zukünftiges Ich hat einen T800 durch die Zeit geschickt mich und Mom zu beschützen." Er sah sich kurz um. „Ein paar Jahre später nach... nach dem Tod meiner Mutter wurde ich erneut angegriffen. Kurz nach dem ich Kate wieder getroffen hatte tauchte ein T-X auf.

Nun zeigte sich in Camerons Gesicht Entsetzen und …... Angst.

Er spürte das Zittern ihrer Hand und drückte beruhigend.

Sie sah ihn an. „Die Tausender Reihe ist schon ein Albtraum aber der T-X...". Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube, ich würde vor Angst schreien".

„Ich weiß was Du meinst", entgegnete er und lächelte sie an. „Der T-X hätte uns bekommen, wäre nicht ein T-850 gewesen".

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass selbst einT850, Trotz der verbesserten Panzerung einem T-X lange genug Widerstand leisten könnte", warf sie skeptisch ein.

Er lächelte. „Der T-X hatte dem T850 den Befehl eingepflanzt mich zu töten aber es gelang ihm sich selbst abzuschalten. Nach dem Neustart hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle".

„Das ist erstaunlich", entgegnete sie verwundert. „Normalerweise sollte sich eine Maschine nicht gegen die Befehle eines T-X wehren können".

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls konnten Kate und ich zu einem Atombunker entkommen. Es kam zu einer letzten Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem T850 und dem T-X. Wir fanden die Überreste der Beiden unter der Panzertür des Bunkers. Der Kopf des T-X war komplett zerstört".

„Ich kann ohne mehr Daten kein zufriedenstellendes Szenario errechnen", entgegnete Cameron nachdenklich.

John grinste sie von der Seite her an.

„Was ist?" Fragte Cameron als sie das Grinsen bemerkte.

„Du bist richtig süß, wenn Du so maschinenhaft sprichst", sagte er lachend.

Sie blickte ihn einige Sekunden zweifelnd an. „Ist... das ein... Kompliment?"

Er kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Kopf. „Kate und ich glauben, dass der T850 dem T-X seine Energiezellen in den Mund gesteckt hat".

Camerons Blick wurde kurz abwesend. „Das ist ein mögliches Szenario", entgegnete sie schließlich.

John nickte. „Jedenfalls waren Kate und ich für lange Zeit ganz allein. Irgendwie sind wir als Ehepaar aus der ganzen Sache herausgekommen. Schließlich bin ich im Century Arbeitslager gewesen und als ich fliehen konnte hatten sich so viele Gefühle angestaut, dass Kate und ich enger zusammengeschweißt wurden. Daher auch unsere Kinder".

Cameron kratzte sich am Kopf und sah dann auf den neuen Schmutz unter ihren Fingernägeln. „Ich muss noch viel lernen über menschliche Paarbindungen".

xxxxx

Er hatte ihren Unterschenkel mit Hilfe des vorhandenen Werkzeugs vom Knie gelöst.

„Jetzt bei Ihr das Kniegelenk freilegen", sagte Amanda und deutete auf den -Leichnam- der Farbigen.

Steven ging hinüber zu der Maschine. Er hockte sich dieses Mal neben den Körper um an das Knie zukommen. Er musste schlucken. Aus dieser Position konnte er den Kopf der Maschine besser sehen. Der hintere Teil des Kopfes war durch einen Plasmaschuss gestreift worden.

„Kein schöner Anblick oder?" Fragte Amanda die ihn beobachtet hatte.

Als er sie nun ansah hatte er tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen. „Gestern... gestern wäre es mir noch fast egal gewesen", sagte er schluckend.

„Und heute?" Fragte sie interessiert.

Er sah zurück auf die -Leiche-. „Heute ist es als ob da eine menschliche Frau läge", entgegnete er gedankenverloren.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Vielleicht ist das genau das was Skynet nicht verstanden hat", entgegnete sie.

„Wie meinst Du das?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Dass Maschinen und Menschen lernen können sich gegenseitig als gleichberechtigt zu betrachten und sich demzufolge zu akzeptieren", entgegnete sie.

„Und sich zu lieben", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Das entlockte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln.

xxxxx

„Warum erzählst Du mir das Alles?" Fragte Cameron, als sie bereits den ersten Vorposten passiert hatten.

„Wir werden bald anfangen Alles wieder aufzubauen aber...".

Sie sah zu ihm. „Aber?"

„Aber ich weiß nicht, ob für mich dann hier noch ein Platz ist", sagte er kratzig.

„Wie meinst Du das?" fragte sie verwundert.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin müde...", sagte er leise. „...Müde und einsam. Kate war eine gute Frau aber sie hat mir nie diese Einsamkeit nehmen können".

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Deshalb wolltest Du dass ich Dich begleite? Als Gefährtin?"

Er musste ob ihrer Schlussfolgerung leise Lachen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein". Das Wort klang nicht überzeugt. „Für mich ist es zu spät aber...". Er sah zu ihr, hob die Hand und berührte ihre Wange. „Da ist Jemand der Dich braucht. Jemand der einen Freund braucht. Einen Freund, der ihn vielleicht sogar...". Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin eigentlich kein Sexspielzeug aber ich werde mich fügen solange meine Freundinnen in Sicherheit sind", sagte sie mit Ärger in der Stimme.

„Nein", entgegnete er bestimmt. „Das wirst Du nicht. Keine von Euch wird sich gegen ihren Willen zu Etwas zwingen lassen müssen. Wie ich sagte, du und deine Freundinnen werdet beschützt werden. Ich werde Alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, dass sie akzeptiert werden".

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was soll ich denn für Dich tun?"

Jetzt lächelte er. „Für mich ist es zu spät aber... aber da ist ein John Connor, der Dich braucht".

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn an. „Du... du willst mich in die Vergangenheit schicken?"

xxxxx

„Funktioniert es?" Fragte Steven und sah zu wie Amanda ihre neuen Zehen bewegte, den Fuß und dann den ganzen Unterschenkel.

„Alles funktioniert 100 %. Du kannst die Schnitte miteinander vernähen", entgegnete sie.

Er begann mit Nadel und Faden zu arbeiten. Nach einiger Zeit hielt er inne. „Das sieht Scheiße aus".

Sie legte die Hand liebevoll an seine Wange. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Das wird ohne Narbenbildung verheilen"

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ohne Narben?"

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Er blickte nach unten. „Und der Fuß?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es wird aussehen, als ob ich schon immer einen braunen Fuß gehabt hätte".

Er dachte einige Sekunden nach, dann sah er zu den anderen -Leichen-. „Können wir nicht...".

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn nachdrücklich.

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen darüber denken aber ich bin was ich bin. Das werde ich nicht verstecken und außerdem ehre ich damit eine gefallene Freundin".

Er blickte sie einige Sekunden nachdenklich an. Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah zu der toten Farbigen. Schließlich Nickte er. „Du hast Recht".

xxxxx

Sie stemmte die Hände neben sich auf den Boden und drückte sich hoch.

Er sah zu, wie sie das Gewicht vorsichtig auf den neuen Fuß verlagerte.

„Was ist?"

Sie sah kritisch nach unten. „Ich fühle den Fuß nicht, ich meine, technisch gesehen schon aber die Nervenenden im Gewebe sind noch nicht aneinander gewachsen". Sie blickte auf. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich jemals Gefühl im Fuß haben werde".

„Du meinst, weil du nie einen Fuß hattest?" Fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte. „Ich bekomme lediglich Rückmeldungen der Sensoren im mechanischen Teil. Die sagen aus, dass Gewebe vorhanden ist aber... Gefühl habe ich keins". Sie senkte den Blick und sah auf den Fuß.

Er ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ist das schlimm?"

Sie seufzte. „Wäre schon schön beide Füße zu fühlen".

„Das wird schon", entgegnete er sanft.

Daraufhin zog sie ihn heran und küsste ihn. Seine Hände indessen fanden ihr muskulöses und noch immer nacktes Hinterteil und zogen es heran.

„Hmpf...", gab sie von sich.

Er löste seine Lippen von ihren. „Sagtest du was?"

Sie rieb ihren Unterleib an seinem Schenkel. „Wir sollten uns schnellstens ein Bett suchen".

xxxxx

„Ja", entgegnete John Connor schlicht. „Das ist meine Absicht".

Cameron starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wann... wieso?"

Er lächelte traurig. „Da ich ständig hin- und her- gereist bin, weil meine paranoide Mutter nie lange an einem Ort bleiben konnte, hatte ich nie viele Freunde oder Freundinnen". Er seufzte.

„Das tut mir leid", entgegnete sie nachdenklich. „Du möchtest mich zurückschicken damit Du eine... einen Freund hast, der bei Dir bleiben kann?"

„Die einzigen Freunde die ich hatte waren zwei Maschinen, die sich für mich geopfert haben.

Sie wurde nachdenklich. „Du erwartest natürlich, dass ich mich ebenfalls opfere falls es nötig wird".

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall". Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht so wichtig, dass sich Andere für mich opfern müssten". Nun sah er sie ernst an. „Ich hab Jeden verloren, entweder durch diesen Krieg oder aber weil ich selbst ihn oder sie opfern musste".

Einige Schritte lang sagte Beide gar nichts.

„Warum ich?"

„Wegen Allison", entgegnete er nach einem Blick auf ihr Profil. „Ich habe sie nicht sehr gut gekannt und sie auch nicht sehr oft gesehen aber ich glaube ich hatte mich im ersten Moment in sie verliebt".

„Wirklich? Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Gibt es das tatsächlich?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

Er nickte lächelnd. „Und als ich sie das erste Mal traf sah sie schmutziger aus als Du".

Sie wandte ihren Blick erneut vom Weg ab und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Ernsthaft?"

Er grinste, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und schnüffelte hörbar. „Sie roch auch schlimmer".

Jetzt rümpfte Cameron ihre Nase. „Igitt".

Er grinste als sie sich dem Eingang näherten. „Du und Deine Freundinnen werden zumindest eine Zeit lang ebenfalls nicht sooooo gut riechen", sagte er und wies auf die Beiden Hunde, die von den Wachen gehalten wurden aber kein Anzeichen dafür zeigten Cameron zu wittern.

xxxxx

Steven half Amanda, die sich ihre Hose notdürftig übergestreift hatte durch die Luke. Als sie hindurch war stolperte sie gegen ihn und begann zu kichern.

„Psssst", machte er und grinste.

Sie wies lachend den Gang hinunter. „Da lang".

Wie zwei Teenager alberten die Beiden herum, fassten sich gegenseitig immer wieder an bestimmte Körperteile und küssten sich ständig.

Kichernd und küssend stießen sie gegen eine Tür. Amanda griff hinter sich und drehte am Knauf.

Als die Tür aufsprang und sich die Beiden dem vermeintlich leeren Raum zuwandten blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

An der Wand neben dem Bett stand eine Nackte Tanja und hatte die Pobacken des jungen Jeremy, der seine Hose unten hatte in den Händen. Sie hatte ein Bein quasi um ihn geschlungen und zog ihn immer wieder ruckartig zu sich heran.

„Jeremy?" Entfuhr es Steven.

Der Teenager zuckte zusammen und blickte erschrocken über seine Schulter „Sarge?!" Rief er, die Augen aufgerissen.

Nun wurde auch die heftig atmende und stöhnende Tanja aufmerksam. Sie öffnete die blau flackernden Augen. Dann ergriff sie nach einem Blick auf Steven und Amanda Jeremys Kinn und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Du bist der Erste dem ich erlaubt habe seinen Schwanz in mich zu stecken", sagte sie knurrend. „Wenn Du ihn jetzt einfach so rausziehst reiss ich Dir den Arm ab und prügel Dich damit windelweich!" Ihr Blick bohrte sich förmlich in seinen.

Steven hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Weitermachen!" Rief er, während Amanda ihn bereits hinter sich her aus dem Raum zog.

Als sie die Tür leise wieder geschlossen hatten sahen sich beide mit aufgerissenen Augen an und brachen dann simultan in prustendes aber unterdrücktes Gelächter schob Amanda Steven zwei Türen weiter auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges. Amanda öffnete geduckt und streckte den Kopf in den Raum, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und ihm zuwinkte ihr zu folgen.

An der offenen Tür küssten sie sich kurz aber intensiv, bereits gegenseitig ihre Hosen öffnend als sie Tanja in höchster Ekstase schreien hörten. Mehr noch, sie schrie den Namen des Jungen

xxxxx

Cameron war von den begleitenden Soldaten genauestens beobachtet worden, als sie von den beiden Hunden kontrolliert worden war. Selbst in der Begleitung John Connors wäre nicht sicher gewesen, dass nicht irgendeine der versteckten Wachen das Feuer eröffnet hätte.

Deshalb hatten die Begleiter nach kurzer Absprache beschlossen Cameron notfalls in Deckung zu ziehen. Nicht unbedingt wegen irgendwelcher vorhandener Sympathien Cameron gegenüber, sondern vor Allem wegen der guten Laune, die ihr Oberkommandierender an den Tag gelegt hatte.

xxxxx

Nun saßen sie im Speisesaal. Die paar, die wussten was Cameron war hatten sie verwundert mit ihren Blicken verfolgt, als sie in John Connors Begleitung hereinkam und sich Essen auf ihr Tablett legte, sich dem General gegenüber lächelnd hinsetzte und begann zu Essen.

Noch mehr Augen waren ihr gefolgt, nicht nur, weil sie frisch geduscht und sauber war, nein, sie hatte eine unglaublich erotische Art hatte zu gehen. Sie trug eine Hautenge Stoffhose und wenn John nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen wäre hätten einige der Soldaten sie eingeladen an ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Oder die rauen Männer hätten ihr einige mehr oder weniger nette Bemerkungen zugerufen.

Einige der anwesenden Soldatinnen hatten sie neidisch, andere hatten sie bewundernd angeblickt. Zwei oder Drei hatten sich sogar unbewusst lächelnd über die Lippen geleckt.

Aber Niemand hatte Verdacht geschöpft.

xxxxx

„Das war besser als auf dem kalten Boden", sagte Amanda und kraulte weiter seine Brust. Er brummte seine Zustimmung, streichelte sie aber wortlos weiter an ihre Pobacke, während er tiefenentspannt dalag.

„Ich muss mal wieder meinen Job machen. Immerhin habe ich vier Soldaten unter meinem Kommando", sagte er nachdem weitere Minuten in aller Stille vergangen waren.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten", entgegnete die Blonde leise. Ihr Ton war der eines bettelnden kleinen Mädchens.

Er seufzte. Sie war unwiderstehlich wenn sie diesen Ton anschlug. Man vergaß dann leicht, dass in ihren Armen die Kraft einer Hydraulischen Presse steckte.

Wie dem auch sei war er nur zu gerne bereit ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Zwei Räume weiter gegenüber sah es ähnlich aus. Nur war es dort Jeremy, der mit dem Kopf auf Tanja lag. Allerdings nicht auf ihrer Brust sondern auf ihrem Bauch bzw. zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Jeremy war erschöpft und döste vor sich hin. Tanja hingegen lag glücklich grinsend da und lies zitternd Aufzeichnungen der letzten Stunde immer und immer wieder ablaufen während sie Jeremy über den Kopf streichelte, mühsam den Impuls unterdrückend sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Schenkel zu pressen.

xxxxx

Eine viertel Stunde später bemühten sich Steven und Amanda darum sich anzuziehen, während der jeweils Andere versuchte dies zu verhindern. Die Beiden alberten wie zwei Kinder herum.

Plötzlich klopfte es. „Ja?" Fragte Steven laut nicht realisierend, dass sie Beide noch nicht angezogen waren.

Die Tür ging auf und ein Corporal erblickte die Beiden. Seine Augen wurden groß als er Amanda nur im Hemd da stehen sah

Steven sah den Corporal nur an, dann zu Amanda. Er riss die Augen auf und stellte sich schnell vor die Halbnackte. „Was gibt es Corporal?"

Die Augen des Mannes versuchten durch den Sergeanten hindurchzublicken.

Steven runzelte die Stirn. „Corporal!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und stand dann stramm. Allerdings zuckte sein Blick immer wieder zu Amanda, die mittlerweile ihre Hose übergestreift und eine Position seitlich hinter Steven eingenommen hatte.

„Nun?"

Jetzt endlich richtete der Soldat seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich auf Steven. „Die Wache vor der Anlage hat eine große Gruppe Männer entdeckt, die sich auf uns zu bewegen.

„Was für Männer?" Fragte Steven.

Er wusste, dass eigentlich keine Leute vom Widerstand in der Nähe sein sollten. Blieben also nur Maschinen/Greys oder was vielleicht schlimmer war, Gesetzlose. Letztere Gruppe war vollkommen skrupellos. Die Greys konnte man zumindest einschätzen.

„Outlaws", entgegnete er. „Entfernung 2300".

Steven hob die Augenbrauen. „So weit? Ist es sicher, dass es sich um Gesetzlose handelt? Immerhin ist es noch weit weg".

„Eine der Masch...". Er unterbrach sich. Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu Amanda. „Eine der Frauen hat sie erspäht".

Steven runzelte die Stirn, dann schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf. „Das ist nicht gut".

xxxxx

Cameron wanderte durch die Anlage. John Connor hatte gesagt er würde ihr vertrauen... ihr sein Leben anvertrauen. Ab und an begegnete sie einem Der Männer, die über sie Bescheid wussten. Immer bekam sie ein Nicken als Begrüßung, niemals Ablehnung.

Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel und sie blieb beobachtend stehen.

Nur wenige Betten in der geräumigen Krankenstation waren belegt.

An einem Schreibtisch in der hinteren Ecke saß eine Schwester und schien etwas zu lesen. Dann aber blickte sie auf, als sie das Geräusch der Tür hörte, die von Cameron geöffnet und wieder geschlossen worden war.

Die Blonde sah eine brünette Frau oder auch Mädchen, die sich im Raum umsah. Die Art und weise wie dieses Umsehen geschah machte die Schwester stutzig. Die Brünette stand regungslos mit herabhängenden Armen da und blickte einmal langsam den Kopf drehend nach Links und wieder zurück nach Rechts, bis ihr ….. starrer Blick auf ein bestimmtes Bett fiel. Dann drehte die Brünette ihren Körper, ohne dass ihr Blick seine Richtung verlor. Und ging langsam irgendwie staksig zu dem Schlafenden Patienten. Insgesamt schien die junge Frau fast wie...

Die Schwester riss die Augen auf. Ihre Hand suchte den Alarmknopf unter ihrem Tisch als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Der Hund des Soldaten, der neben dem Bett des verletzten auf dem Boden gelegen hatte war aufgesprungen, hatte kurz gewufft und legte mit rutschenden Pfoten einen schnellen Start hin.

Schwester Suzie zögerte, Finger auf dem Alarmknopf und beobachtete was geschah. Sie sah die Brünette... Frau stehenbleiben und auf die Knie gehen. Der Hund rutschte förmlich in sie hinein.

Cameron spürte, wie die Kralle des Hundes ihre Wange aufriss. Im nächsten Moment musste sie sich der Zuneigungsbezeugung des Tieres erwehren, das versuchte seine Zunge durch ihr Gesicht zu ziehen.

Cameron grinste während sie den Hund kraulte. Sie genoss diese Form von Zuneigung.

Nach einem leisen Pfiff des erwachten Hundeführers lies das Tier zögerlich von seinem -Opfer- ab und kehrte an die Seite des Bettes zurück.

Cameron fühlte eine Form von Verlust als das Tier von ihr ablies. Sie erhob sich und ging das letzte Stück bis zum Krankenbett.

„Cameron?" fragte der Mann mit dem Verband um den Kopf verwundert. „Du besuchst mich?"

Camerons Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Hund. Sie wirkte unsicher, was den Mann verwunderte.

„Ja", entgegnete sie schließlich. „Ich bin Dir dankbar dass Du mich gerettet hast aber...". Cameron verstummte und senkte den Blick.

Er musterte Sie eine Weile. „Aber..?" Fragte er als sie nach Sekunden noch nicht weiter sprach.

Cameron hob den Blick. „Außer den …... Frauen im Bunker habe ich keine...". Erneut verstummte sie und sah ihn dieses mal flehentlich an.

Er dachte einen Augenblick nach dann riss er die Augen auf. „Du möchtest, dass wir Freunde werden?"

Sein Ton war so ungläubig, dass Cameron den Blick senkte und leise seufzte.

„Ich... ich dachte mir schon dass es nicht gehen würde.", sagte sie traurig.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel. „Gerne".

„Eine Maschine als Freund ist eben zu viel verl...". Jetzt erst realisierte sie, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. Sie verstummte und hob ruckartig den Blick. „Was?" Fragte sie verwundert.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich „Gerne", wiederholte er. „Ich wäre gerne Dein Freund".

Cameron hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich langsam Vorbeugte und ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Ich danke Dir", sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie lächelnd an während Sie sich aufrichtete. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht und er fasste an seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Du solltest Dich ausruhen. Schlaf Etwas", sagte Cameron streng.

Seine Augenbraue hob sich. „Typisch Frau", sagte er leise, die Augen verdrehend. „Will immer das Kommando haben".

Sie legte verwundert den Kopf schräg.

Er begann zu grinsen. „Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er schnell. „Du hast ja Recht".

Sie sah zu, wie er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Kurz bückte sie sich und Kraulte den Hund hinter dem Ohr. Dann richtete sie sich auf und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln wandte sie sich schließlich ab.

Bevor Cameron die Krankenstation verlassen konnte wurde sie angerufen.

„Stehen bleiben!"

xxxxx

„Also es bleibt dabei", sagte Steven energisch. „Wir lassen sie hinein, dann nehmen wir sie gefangen. Die Frauen halten sich zurück".

„Wie bitte!?"

Steven drehte sich zu der entrüsteten Amanda herum. „Das ist eine Sache des Militärs. Zivilisten dürfen nicht in Kampfhandlungen mit einbezog...".

Steven verstummte mit einem Japsen, als Amanda mit der Hand in seinen Genitalbereich griff und ihn so zum verstummen brachte. Sie drückte nicht fest zu, nur so sehr, dass er begriff, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Wir werden sie hineinlassen", sagte sie eindringlich. „Und wenn sie zwischen uns sind machen WIR sie fertig".

Ihr Blick lies keinen Raum für Widerspruch. Steven und die drei anderen Soldaten wurden einfach trotz Protests in eine Ecke geschoben.

xxxxx

„Warte mal!" Rief die blonde Krankenschwester und eilte auf Cameron zu.

Cameron war stehen geblieben und sah der Frau entgegen.

„Hey, Du hast da eine Verletzung", sagte die Krankenschwester als sie Cameron erreichte und sogleich nach ihrem Arm griff.

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten wurde Cameron zu einer Behandlungsliege mitgezogen. Sie wurde förmlich auf die Liege gesetzt und die Schwester nahm ein Behandlungsset aus einem Schrank.

„Das müssen wir desinfizieren", sagte sie mit einem Wink zu dem Kratzer in Camerons Gesicht. „Zwar stehen uns mittlerweile wieder Medikamente zur Verfügung aber trotzdem könnte das in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht eine Narbe geben, falls es sich entzündet", führte sie aus während sie Camerons Kinn in der Hand haltend deren Kopf hin und her drehte um die Verletzung zu begutachten.

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig", entgegnete die Brünette verwirrt.

Schwester Suzie winkte ab. „Ist doch nur ne Kleinigkeit. Kurz reinigen, desinfizieren und ein Schnellverband drauf.

Cameron blickte zu dem Hundeführer, der die ganze Sache beobachtete. Als sie ihn anblickte verdrehte er die Augen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn fragend an.

„Bist Du Matts Freundin?". Fragte die Schwester, die Camerons Blick gefolgt war.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Dann nickte sie. „Seit... ein paar Minuten".

Suzie zögerte Kurz, bevor sie begann die Wunde zu reinigen. „Dann habt ihr noch nicht... ich meine...". Wieder hielt sie mit ihrer Tätigkeit inne. „...Sex"?

Matt, zwei Betten weiter, bekam einen schmerzhaften Hustenanfall.

Camerons Augen weiteten sich. „Nicht diese Art Freundschaft. Unsere Freundschaft ist rein... freundschaftlich".

Wieder zögerte die blonde Krankenschwester. Dann nickte sie. „Wundert mich nicht. Er ist immer etwas langsam gewesen".

Ihre Gegenüber legte den Kopf schräg. „Das ist nicht korrekt. In der Tat ist Matt sehr reaktionsschnell. Er..."

„Was ist das denn?" Unterbrach die Krankenschwester Cameron nachdem sie das Reinigen der Wunde unterbrochen hatte. „Da steckt Etwas in der Wunde". Sie sah kurz zur Seite. „Warte, vielleicht bekomm ich das mit...". Sie zögerte. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Tablett mit den Instrumenten. Genau genommen abwechselnd über einer Pinzette und einem etwas klobigen Instrument.

Schließlich griff sie zu dem Klobigen Teil. „Ist vielleicht ein Metallsplitter. Vielleicht bekomme ich den ohne viel Stochern heraus".

Cameron wich aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen vor dem seltsamen Teil zurück. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Magnet", sagte Suzie.

Simultan weiteten sich Camerons und Matts Augen.

„Nicht Suzie!" Rief Matt entsetzt.

Aber es war zu spät. Der starke Neodym-Magnet saugte sich förmlich an Camerons Wange fest. Man glaubte fast ein „Klack!" gehört zu haben.

Reflexhaft hatte die blonde Krankenschwester das Instrument losgelassen. Verwirrt starrte sie zwei Sekunden auf das Phänomen. Dann schnappte sie das Instrument, nur um es sogleich an Camerons Schläfe und eine Sekunde später an ihre Stirn zu heften.

Man konnte förmlich sehen wie es hinter Suzie Garbers Stirn arbeitete.

Sie überlegte krampfhaft, ob es möglich wäre, dass Cameron eine Metallplatte im Schädel hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sogleich wieder als ihr klar wurde, dass davon Spuren zu sehen sein mussten.

Die einzige Alternative war...

Suzies Augen weiteten sich. Panik ergriff von ihr Besitz und sie wich hastig zurück.

Ihr Blick zuckte kurz an Cameron vorbei zum Alarmknopf am Eingang, dann über ihre Schulter zum Schreibtisch, wo sich ebenfalls ein Alarmknopf befand.

„Suzie! Nicht! Es ist nicht so wie Du denkst!" Rief Matt, der wusste was passieren würde.

Rückwärtsgehend stieß die Blonde gegen ein weiteres Bett, wirbelte herum und rannte los.

„SUZIE!"

xxxxx

Sie hatten Sie herankommen lassen. Offensichtlich durchstreifte die Bande die Gegend auf der Suche nach Verwertbarem. Oder nach Frauen, was für die gewissenlosen Männer sicherlich das Gleiche war.

Seit dem Skynet besiegt war waren die Gesetzlosen noch rücksichtsloser geworden. Hatten sie früher in nur kleinen Gruppen gelebt, um weniger auffällig zu sein, hatten sie sich nun zu größeren Gruppen zusammengeschlossen, damit sie sich auch gegen Einheiten des Militärs behaupten konnten. Immerhin hatten sie fast noch weniger Rücksichtnahme zu erwarten als die Einheiten des zerstörten Skynet.

Eine der Maschinen hatte sich ihnen kurz gezeigt um sie anzulocken. Man hatte beratschlagt, einfach darauf zu hoffen, dass die Bande vorbeiziehen würde, allerdings sah es so aus als untersuchten sie jeden Winkel auf ihrem Weg. Sie würden wahrscheinlich auch den kleinen Bunker entdecken.

Amanda und Steven waren deshalb übereingekommen die Spielregeln zu ihren Gunsten zu ändern und die Männer gleich in eine Falle zu locken.

Steven hatte noch weiterhin protestiert eine passive Rolle spielen zu sollen aber seine blonde Verlobte hatte ihn einfach mit einem Kuss zum Verstummen gebracht und dann in eine Ecke geschoben.

Nun warteten sie auf das Eintreffen der bewaffneten Horde.


	8. Kapitel 7

Suzie beachtete den Ruf ihres Bruders gar nicht. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was sie entdeckt hatte. Selten in ihrem Leben war sie so schnell gelaufen. Die Weg zum Schreibtisch betrug nur einige Meter aber ihr kam es vor als würde sich der rettende Alarmknopf mit jedem Schritt weiter von ihr weg bewegen.

Matt hatte seine Schwester noch nie so schnell reagieren sehen aber wie schnell sie auch immer war es war nicht schnell genug.

Suzie hatte die Ecke des Schreibtisches ergriffen und nutzte ihren Schwung sich mit der Hand als Ankerpunkt um die Ecke zu –schwingen-.

Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Knopf aus als ein schlanker Arm vorschoss und ihr Handgelenk ergriff. Dann verdrehte sie ihren Körper, um mit der anderen Hand den erlösenden Knopf zu drücken aber auch diese Hand wurde ergriffen.

Dann zappelte die Blonde im Griff der Brünetten aber wie sehr sie sich auch immer anstrengte, sie konnte den Griff nicht sprengen. Schließlich gab sie den Versuch sich zu befreien auf und begann Cameron anzugreifen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um Dich zu verletzen!" Rief Cameron als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen.

Dann trat Suzie zu und traf Camerons Fuß, Schienenbein und Knie. Sie versuchte auch zu beißen, musste aber auch diese Versuche schließlich aufgeben da die Maschine sie so hielt, dass sie ihre Zähne nicht einsetzen konnte.

Das Adrenalin verebbte und Schwester Suzie fing an zu weinen. Sie sackte in Camerons Griff zusammen aber noch bevor sie zu Boden gehen konnte hatte Cameron sie zu sich heran gezogen und die Arme um die vor Angst Bebende gelegt.

Matt war aus dem Bett geklettert und trotz tosender Kopfschmerzen so schnell er konnte zu den Beiden geeilt. Seine Schritte stoppten abrupt, als er sah, dass Cameron seine weinende Schwester fast zärtlich im Arm hielt und beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Ich bin nicht hier um Dich zu verletzen", wiederholte Cameron leise an Suzies Ohr. „Ich bin hier um Deine Freundin zu sein".

Suzie schniefte. „Du bist eine Maschine. Du lügst", entgegnete sie schluchzend.

„Nein, frag Deinen Bruder. John Connor selbst hat mich hier her gebracht", entgegnete Cameron beruhigend.

Suzie blickte mit verweinten Augen zu ihrem Bruder der ihr bestätigend zunickte.

Nun hob Suzie den Kopf und Cameron lockerte die Umarmung so weit, dass sie sich ansehen konnten.

„Selbst wenn das wahr wäre. Warum sollten wir Freunde sein? Du bist nur eine Maschine und fühlst nichts", sagte Suzie wissend.

„Das stimmt nicht", warf ihr Bruder ein. „Cameron ist mehr Mensch als Maschine. Sie hat Gefühle".

Suzies Blick lag prüfend auf den Augen ihres Bruders. Sie hatte immer erkennen können wenn er sie anlog. Jetzt aber meinte er es tatsächlich ehrlich. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Cameron in deren Augen sie ebenfalls Ehrlichkeit zu sehen glaubte.

„Warum möchtest Du, dass wir Freunde sind. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht?" Fragte die Blonde nun mehr neugierig als verängstigt.

Cameron begann zu lächeln. „Dein Bruder und ich sind Freunde. Warum sollte ich nicht wollen dass auch wir Freunde sind?"

Suzies Blick lag auf Cameron's Augen und wirklich glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass die Maschine nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihr war. „Da ist noch Etwas oder".

Camerons Lächeln fiel zusammen. Matt lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen, dann sah sie zu Boden. Schließlich hob sie den Blick wieder und sah Matts Schwester an.

„Ich... habe außer... Meinesgleichen und Deinem Bruder keine …... Freunde". Sie verstummte.

Suzie Garber Starrte in das Gesicht einer Maschine. Einer Maschine, die ihre Freundin sein wollte. Eigentlich hasste sie die Maschinen genau so sehr wie die anderen Menschen. Allerdings begann sie dieser Maschine zu vertrauen.

xxxxx

Die etwa 20 Männer standen in der Mitte des großen Raumes. Die Frauen hatten sich erneut an den Wänden aufgestellt.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier", fragte der unrasierte, ziemlich verschmutzte Anführer grinsend.

Leider kamen in diesem Moment die einzigen Beiden Personen um die Ecke, die nichts von dem Plan wussten.

„Versprochen", sagte Jeremy zu der kichernden Tanja. Als die Beiden jetzt aufblickten blieben sie ruckartig stehen als sie einige Waffen auf sich gerichtet sahen.

„Aber hallo, wen haben wir denn da? Ein kleiner Soldat", sagte der Anführer auf den Fußsohlen wippend. „Wo ist denn der Rest von Euch?!" Er gab seinen Männern einen Wink.

Die Männer hoben die Waffen und zielten auf einige der Frauen.

„Na!? Wo seid ihr? Kommt mit erhobenen Händen raus oder wir töten einige der Frauen!" Der Anführer sah sich neugierig um. „Hey Du Soldat!" Rief er schließlich Jeremy zu. „Komm her!"

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Anführer der Männer senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Dann hob er den Blick, die Waffe und schoss.

xxxxx

Jeremy taumelte zurück und wäre gefallen, hätte Tanja ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Jeremy!" Stieß sie hervor und blickte verstört auf den größer werdenden Blutfleck an seiner Schulter.

Sofort waren zwei weitere Frauen bei den Beiden.

„Kommt ihr jetzt raus? Oder muss ich noch Jemanden erschießen?"

Als Steven nun mit den drei anderen Soldaten mit erhobenen Händen aus ihrem Versteck kamen, wurden die Eindringlinge dadurch überrascht, dass die anwesenden Frauen sofort eine Position vor den Soldaten einnahmen.

Die Männer fingen an zu lachen. „Was soll dass denn?" Fragte einer von ihnen.

„Meint ihr etwa das würde etwas nützen?" Fragte der Anführer lachend. „Wir haben genug Munition um Euch Alle kalt zu machen".

„Das wird nicht nötig sein!", sagte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter den Frauen. Sie war nicht laut aber ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte die Kälte darin sicher vernommen.

Die Männer waren selbst zu Kaltherzig um das wahrzunehmen. Sie sahen zu, wie sich in der Front der Frauen eine Gasse bildete. Schließlich wurde Tanja sichtbar. Sie trat vor die Anderen. Sie begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen und trat auf den Anführer zu.

„Ja aber Kleine!" rief der bullige Mann schmutzig grinsend.

Tanja trat direkt vor den Mann. Sie sah an sich herunter, als dieser die aufgeknöpfte Bluse zur Seite Schob, sie in den Nipple kniff und dann ihre feste Brust mit seiner Pranke bedeckte .

Einer der Anderen Männer trat von der Seite auf Tanja zu und griff ihr in den Schritt. Er tastete zwei Sekunden herum und begann dann die durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose spürbare Weiblichkeit zu Massieren.

Tanja blickte den Mann nur zwei Sekunden emotionslos an. Dann sah sie wieder hoch in das Gesicht des Anführers. Sie hob die Hand und legte sie dem Mann flach auf sein in der Hose sichtbares, steifes Geschlechtsteil. Dann begann Sie Sie auf und ab zu bewegen.

„Wow Mädchen, du bist ja Geil", sagte er noch und blickte grinsend zu dem Mann neben sich, der seine Bemühungen Hinsichtlich Tanjas Weiblichkeit intensiviert hatte.

Er blickte wieder Tanja an. „Na mach schon, hol ihn raus dann kannst Du zeigen, ob du mit dem Mund genau so gut...".

Seine Worte erstarben und wurden zu einem gellenden Schrei nachdem Tanja seinen Hosenstall geöffnet und hinein gegriffen hatte. Sie zermatschte seine Genitalien zu einer Masse aus Blut und Gewebe, die zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchquoll.

Der Mann neben Tanja brauchte eine Sekunde zum reagieren aber noch bevor er das Mädchen angreifen konnte erstarben seine Bewegungen. Leblos kippte er nach hinten und mit einem Schmatzen löste sich Tanjas Hand aus seinem Körper, das noch zuckende Herz in der Hand zerdrückend.

Tanja hingegen sah den Mann vor ihr noch einen Augenblick mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an, bevor dieser (für ihn glücklicherweise) bewusstlos wurde. Der Blutfleck im Genitalbereich seiner Hose wurde schnell größer und damit entwich auch das Leben aus seinem Körper.

Die etwa 20 Kumpane standen geschockt wie festgefroren da und starrten auf ihre Mitstreiter. Die von einem jungen Mädchen entweder Getötet oder tödlich verletzt worden waren. Dann sahen sie auf zu Tanja.

Tanja sah dem vordersten der Männer in die Augen, lies diese aufleuchten und knurrte vernehmlich.

Die Männer rissen die Augen auf. Einige versuchten sich herumzuwerfen und zu fliehen, andere wollten ihre Waffen hochreißen, wurden aber von den fliehenden daran gehindert.

Noch bevor ein Schuss abgegeben werden konnte waren die anderen Maschinenfrauen bei ihnen und entwaffneten sie schnell.

Tanja hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit den vordersten Mann mit ihrem Blick fixiert. Er war schockstarr. Seine schreckgeweiteten Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen als sie sich ihm langsam näherte. Als sie die Hand hob machte er sich in die Hose, war aber noch immer bewegungsunfähig. Als ihre Hand seinen Kragen berührte schaffte er es dann doch die Augen zu schließen. Ein Ruck, der ihn fast von den Beinen holte und als er die Augen aufriss erblickte er das Mädchen, dass sich mit seinem –ehemaligen- Shirt die blutigen Hände abwischte.

Als sie dann schließlich „Buh!" Rief verdrehte der Mann die Augen und wurde ohnmächtig.

Ohne der Ganzen Sache noch einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen ging sie zurück zu Jeremy, der von zwei Frauen betreut wurde. Er kam gerade wieder zu sich, als sie sich neben ihn kniete.

„Hey", sagte Tanja mit einem Lächeln.

Er sah sie mit schmerzverschleiertem Blick an, hob die Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange.

Sie lehnte sich augenschließend in die Berührung.

„Ich liebe Dich", brachte er krächzend hervor, bevor seine Hand kraftlos herunter fiel als er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor.

Tanja sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen, dann ihre beiden Freundinnen fragend an.

„Er ist momentan stabil, braucht aber unbedingt ärztliche Versorgung", sagte diejenige, die die Wunde versorgt hatte. „Wenn sich die Wunde infiziert...". Den Rest lies sie offen.

Tanja nickte ihr zu, dann erhob sie sich mit Blick auf Jeremy. Schließlich drehte sie sich herum und näherte sich den mittlerweile in einer Ecke zusammengetriebenen Männern. Sie ging zwischen ihren Freundinnen, die jetzt die Waffen hielten, hindurch und blieb zwei Schritte vor den vordersten Stehen.

„Sollte mein Freund sterben...", sagte sie leise und blickte die Männer der Reihe nach an. „... terminiere ich Euch Alle, jeden Einzelnen!" Rief sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Langsam und schmerzhaft", Fügte Tanja im Weggehen hinzu ohne die Verbrecher noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Die harten Männer sahen dem Mädchen verängstigt hinterher.

xxxxx

Sie saßen zusammen auf Matts Bett. Er hatte gerade die Geschichte beendet.

Cameron saß am Fußende des Bettes und kraulte den Hund, der zu Suzies Verwunderung neben dem Bett saß und seine Schnauze auf deren Schenkel gelegt hatte.

Cameron beobachtete Matts Schwester, wie diese auf das Ganze reagierte. Sie hatte Suzie auf Anhieb gemocht, ihr war nur nicht klar, warum das so war.

Suzie blickte zu Boden. Dann zu Cameron. „Ich glaube ich... mag Dich". Sie legte die Hand auf Camerons.

Cameron blickte auf die Hand dann lächelnd zu Suzie. „Ich Dich auch Freundin".

Gleichzeitig blickten Beide zu Matt, der mit offenem Mund dalag und einen lauten Schnarcher ausgestoßen hatte. Dann blickten sie sich wieder an und begannen prustend zu lachen.

Als Suzies Ablösung schließlich kam war diese verwundert die Beiden in einem Bett liegen zu sehen. Cameron und Suzie hatten es sich auf einem Krankenbett bequem gemacht und noch lange -gequatscht-, bis Suzie schließlich eingeschlafen war, mit dem Kopf an Camerons Schulter. Dass Cameron sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte war für sie selbstverständlich.

xxxxx

„Wir müssen Etwas tun", sagte Amanda zu Steven mit einem Seitenblick Auf Tanja, die am Boden hockte und den verletzten Jeremy in den Armen hielt.

Steven nickte. Ihm war klar, dass der Junge schnellstmöglich in ärztliche Behandlung musste, bevor sich die Wunde infizierte. Er sah ebenfalls zu Tanja, die zärtlich das Gesicht des bewusstlosen streichelte.

„Ich werde Hilfe holen", sagte eine der Maschinenfrauen plötzlich.

Amanda wandte sich ihr zu. „Das ist gefährlich. Da draußen sind immer noch Skynet Einheiten. Nicht zu vergessen Typen wie Die da", sagte sie und wies auf die Gefangenen in der Ecke.

Die rothaarige Maschinenfrau nickte. „Mir sind die Risiken bekannt aber ich werde trotzdem gehen. Das ist unsere Chance, unser Weg in die menschliche Gesellschaft".

xxxxx

Samantha rannte. Ihre feuerroten Haare sahen aus wie der Halo eines Kometen.

Ihr war klar, wenn Jemand, Widerstand oder Skynet sie in diesem Tempo laufen sahen sahen war sie in größter Gefahr.

Beide Parteien würden wissen was sie war und versuchen sie zu terminieren.

Andererseits war Tanja ihre Freundin und sie würde Alles versuchen ihr zu helfen.

Bereits ein Mal wäre sie fast einer Gruppe Greys in Begleitung zweier T888 in die Arme gelaufen, konnte aber gerade noch hinter einem größeren Trümmerberg abtauchen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie hatte 23 Minuten dort warten müssen, bevor sie ihren Weg gefahrlos fortsetzen konnte.

Kurz bevor Sie sich in Sichtweite des Widerstandes kam fiel ihr siedentheiß ein, dass sich dort auch Hunde befanden und dass Sie nichts zu trinken mitgenommen hatte.

Aus vollem Lauf Stoppte Sie. Schlitternd kam Samantha vor der letzten Ecke eines halb zerstörten Gebäudes zum Stehen. Schnell wich sie zurück, da sie durch Stevens Beschreibungen wusste dass Sie sich hinter der Ecke genau im Sichtbereich eines Vorpostens befinden würde.

xxxxx

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte Amanda ihre -junge- Freundin.

Tanja blickte weiter auf das Gesicht des Jungen, den sie im Arm hielt. Sie hatten den jungen Soldaten mittlerweile in den Raum gebracht, in dem er sich zuvor mit Tanja -geliebt- hatte.

„Er hält sich tapfer trotz der Schmerzen, aber...", eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Dann blickte sie auf. „Seine Temperatur steigt... er bekommt Fieber".

„Samantha müsste mittlerweile mit medizinischer Hilfe auf dem Weg hierher sein", entgegnete die Blonde zuversichtlich.

Tanja nickte nur und küsste ihren fiebernden Freund auf die Stirn.

xxxxx

Samantha hingegen tigerte in diesem Moment auf und ab. Ihr fiel keine Möglichkeit ein an den Wachtposten vorbei zu kommen. So lange sie keine Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm würde sie die Hunde nicht täuschen können. Die Soldaten würden mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit schießen, so bald die Hunde anschlugen.

In diesem Moment nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahr.


	9. Kapitel 8

Cameron stank. Zumindest hatte sie diesen Eindruck.

In der gesamten Anlage lief sie immer wieder Hunden über den Weg. Schwitzen war wie ein Reflex geworden. Ihre Achseln waren Schweiß nass.

John Connor hatte ihr gesagt, dass er eine Weile keine Zeit für sie haben würde und ihre Freunde waren Beide mit ihren eigenen Aufgaben beschäftigt. Matt war zur Pflege der Jungtiere im Zwinger abgestellt worden bis er wieder voll diensttauglich war.

Deshalb wanderte sie kreuz und quer durch die Anlage und sah sich Alles an.

Cameron war verwirrt. Menschen benutzten viele Ausdrücke entgegen ihrer wörtlichen Bedeutung.

Sie war von einigen der Soldaten mehr oder weniger freundlich in Gespräche verwickelt worden. Naiv wie sie war hatte sie sich auf gewisse Themen eingelassen und wäre zwei mal fast im Bett der Soldaten gelandet. Zumindest dachten die Soldaten dass sie dem zugestimmt hätte.

xxxxx

HALT! KEINE BEWEGUNG!

Samantha blieb stocksteif stehen. Ihr empfindliches Gehör hatte den Soldaten schon atmen hören, lange bevor er sie hatte sehen können. Vor ihr tauchte gerade ein weiterer Soldat auf mit dem was sie fürchtete.

Der Hund kam schnüffelnd auf sie zu.

Samantha hatte einen üblen Geschmack im Mund. Sie hoffte, dass das Blut der Ratte das sie getrunken hatte ausreichen würde den Vierbeiner zu täuschen.

Langsam drehte Sie den Kopf und sah über ihre Schulter, Der Raketenwerfer der auf sie gerichtet war war extrem gefährlich. Allerdings stand der Mann so nah, dass das Projektil noch nicht voll beschleunigt haben würde wenn es bei ihr ankam. Sie berechnete eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür der Kleinrakete ausweichen zu können.

Als die Rothaarige wieder nach Vorne blickte starrte der Hund zu ihr hoch.

Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Wesen sahen sich ein paar Sekunden regungslos an während die Soldaten abwarteten.

Kurz legte der Vierbeiner den Kopf auf die Seite bevor er den ihn senkte und im Zickzack am Boden schnüffelnd weiter auf sie zu kam.

Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen, schnüffelte an ihren Füßen, dann an ihrem Knöchel, den er begann abzulecken.

Samantha musste unwillkürlich Kichern.

„Max! AUS!"

Der Hund reagierte nicht auf das Kommando. Im Gegenteil. Er hob den Kopf und stupste der jungen Frau mit der Nase in den Unterleib.

„MAX!" Schrie der Hundeführer und rannte auf Samantha zu.

Der Hund hingegen sprang die junge Frau aus dem Stand an.

Von dieser Aktion überrascht fiel die Rothaarige mit dem Tier auf den Boden wobei der Schäferhund auf ihr landete, wo er sogleich begann wie wild ihr Gesicht abzulecken. Außerdem rieb sich das Tier mit dem ganzen Körper an ihr.

Als der Hundeführer das vor -Liebe- wild gewordene Tier schließlich von Ihr herunterzerrte lag Samantha lachend am Boden.

„Tut mir leid", sagte der Hundeführer der versuchte das Tier zurückzuhalten, dass winselnd bemüht war wieder zu der -Rolligen- zu kommen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist. Sowas hat er noch nie gemacht".

Während ihr ein weiterer Soldat auf die Beine half kalkulierte die Maschine eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass es an dem Rattenblut lag. Sie machte einen Eintrag in ihre Datendank Blut in Zukunft möglichst zu meiden. „Kein Problem", sagte sie lächelnd zu dem Hundeführer. „Ich fand's... lustig".

Der Mann errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen und wusste nicht einmal warum.

Samantha fiel plötzlich ein warum sie hergekommen war. Schlagartig wurde sie ernst. „Ich brauche dringend medizinische Hilfe. Ein Freund ist verletzt".

Nun wurden auch die Männer ernst. „Komm erst mal mit rein", sagte der, der ihr auf geholfen hatte und wies in Richtung der Bunkeranlage.

Samantha nickte den anderen Männern zu und begleitete den Soldaten dann zum Eingang.

xxxxx

„Savannah!"?

Sie war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation durch diverse Gänge geführt worden. Zuvor hatte der Soldat in der Zentrale Bescheid gesagt, dass Jemand um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Natürlich hatte Samantha auch darum gebeten, dass John Connor verständigt wurde, da er selbst den Verletzten zum Schutz ihrer Gruppe abgestellt hatte.

Um welche Art Gruppe es sich handelte hat sie natürlich verschwiegen.

Nun stand sie an einer Gangkreuzung und eine ältere rothaarige Frau kam auf sie zu.

Samantha hatte den Namen ihrer Vorlage gehört und war zu tiefst... erschrocken. Sie hatte völlig verdrängt, dass es möglicherweise noch Menschen gab die ihre Vorlage kannten. Und gerade bei ihr war die Existenz ihrer -Mutter- in der Nähe John Connors so gut wie gewiss.

Catherine Weaver war eine von John Connors besten Technikerinnen. Bevor Sie und ihre Freundinnen vor Skynet geflohen waren war Samantha dazu ausersehen gewesen ihre -Mutter- auf die Seite Skynets zu ziehen.

Dazu war es aber nicht mehr gekommen.

Nun kam die ältere Frau schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. „Savannah?" Fragte sie erneut.

Samanthas Prozessor arbeitete im overdrive. Sie bekam schon eine Warnmeldung, dass er zu überhitzen drohte. Ihr fiel einfach nicht ein, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr Infiltrationsprotokoll gab vor in die geplante Rolle zu fallen und Savannah Weaver darzustellen. Aber ihre eigene Persönlichkeit weigerte sich die Frau vor ihr anzulügen.

„Es... es tut mir leid aber...". Alles in Samantha drängte danach der Frau vor ihr zu sagen dass sie ihre Tochter sei. Sie wünschte sich so sehr eine Mutter.

„Hey Samantha!"

Ruckartig drehte die junge Frau den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Sie sah Cameron und John Connor auf sich zu kommen.

„Hallo Cameron!" Rief sie der Brünetten erleichtert entgegen.

„Aber...", sagte in diesem Moment Catherine Weaver, sah auf Cameron, dann auf John Connor. Schließlich wieder zu ihrer vermeintlichen Tochter. „Du...?" Ihre Hand hob sich wie von selbst zum Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„Doctor Weaver?" Erklang John Connors Stimme. Fragend blickte er die Frau an.

Der Blick der Frau zuckte kurz zu ihm, dann wieder in das Gesicht vor ihr. Sie schluckte schwer und lies die Hand sinken. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie, blickte zu Boden, und noch einmal kurz in Samanthas Gesicht bevor sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen abwandte.

Die Maschine sah ihr zwei Sekunden nach. Dann folgte sie der Frau hastig und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Samanthas Mund formte lautlos das Wort -Mommy-.

Ein paar Zentimeter bevor sie die Schulter der Frau berühren würde hielt sie inne. Dann sah Sie der älteren Frau nach, wie diese mit hängendem Kopf langsam wegging.

Als sich Samantha zu Cameron und John Connor herumdrehte hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Blick traf Cameron, die sie mitleidig anblickte. Dann sah sie fragend zu General Connor.

John Musterte sie einen Augenblick. Er hatte die starke Ähnlichkeit zu Weavers Tochter ebenfalls bemerkt und sah den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit der Maschine. Kurz blickte Er zu Boden, dann wieder in die traurigen Augen vor ihr. „Nicht jetzt", sagte er sanft. „Es ist noch zu früh aber..." Sein Blick traf den Camerons. „... aber ich werde Euch zusammenbringen". Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte Samantha tief in die Augen. „Ich kann aber nicht garantieren wie sie reagiert. Sie wartet schon so lange auf ein Lebenszeichen ihrer Tochter... Sie könnte zusammenbrechen oder... Sie ist eine brilliante Technikerin... Sie könnte einen Weg finden Dich zu... töten".

Die Rothaarige sah ihn an. „Eine Chance... mehr nicht".

John verstand das dies eine Bitte war der er stattgeben musste also nickte er einfach.

xxxxx

Die fünf Fahrzeuge waren unterwegs. Nachdem Samantha kurz die Ereignisse geschildert hatte war John Connor in Hektik ausgebrochen. Schnell hatte er medizinisches Personal und zwei Kompanien Soldaten zusammengetrommelt.

John Connor persönlich hatte alle Leute kurz vor Antritt der Fahrt zu absolutem Stillschweigen verdonnert und mit drastischen Strafen gedroht.

200 Meter vor dem Ziel passierte es dann.

Mitten auf der Straße stand ein Mann. Die Fahrzeugkolonne kam abrupt zum Stillstand. Schnell kletterten einige Soldaten aus den Fahrzeugen und gerieten sofort unter Beschuss.

„FEUER EINSTELLEN!" Schrie der Mann auf der Straße mit erhobener Hand.

Sofort verstummte das Waffenfeuer. Die Männer des Convoys sicherten augenblicklich die Umgebung während das medizinische Personal begann sich im die Verletzten zu kümmern.

John beobachtete aus dem Inneren des Gepanzerten Fahrzeuges wie der Mann langsam näher kam. „Ich hätte ihn erschießen sollen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Cameron hatte den Mann noch vor John erkannt und es ihm schnell zugeflüstert.

Alle sahen den ehemaligen Lieutenant impertinent grinsend näher kommen.

Als sich dann eine Gruppe Männer gefolgt von ein Paar Maschinen aus der Deckung erhoben war klar in wessen Fänge sie geraten waren.

„Greys", Zischten einige Männer.

Samantha und Cameron deckten General Connor die ganze Zeit mit ihrem Körper. Als er sich nun aus dem Fahrzeug schieben wollten hatte er simultan eine Hand jeder Maschinenfrau vor der Brust.

„CONNOR!" Schrie der Verräter in diesem Moment. „KOMM RAUS ODER WIR SCHIESSEN ALLES ZU KLUMP!"

John sah auf seine Brust, dann auf Cameron die ihn ebenfalls ansah. „Das ist der Grund warum solche Typen nicht am Leben bleiben sollten". Völlig emotionslos hatte seine Stimme geklungen.

„ICH GEB DIR NOCH EINE MINUTE!" Erklang die Stimme des Verräters.

„Idiot", murmelte Connor und die Beiden Frauen sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Man gibt einem Gegner keine Zeit einen Gegenangriff vorzubereiten." Er beugte sich vor zum Beifahrer. „Durchgeben... Auf meinen Befehl... Feuer Frei."

30 Sekunden der Minute waren vorbei und John Connor wollte gerade den Feuerbefehl geben als Samantha ihn stoppte. „Da!"

John musste 2 Mal hinsehen um die Hand zu erkennen, die zwischen einigen Trümmern aufgetaucht war. Dann tauchte der Kopf einer bekannten Blonden Frau auf.

„Was?" Fragte John verwirrt als die Blonde begann im Sekundentakt die Finger einzuklappen. Bei -Null- riss sie den Arm hoch.

Was dann über die Gruppe der Greys hereinbrach wurde später zur Legende.


	10. Kapitel 9

Überall sprangen Frauen aus den Deckungen. Zuerst wurden die Maschinen der Greys angegriffen. Immer vier Frauen auf ein Mal griffen die Maschinen an...

Die menschlichen Skynet Anhänger selber waren viel zu verdutzt um folgerichtig zu reagieren und wurden von den Frauen unsanft zu Boden gerissen oder geschlagen.

Die Männer John Connors waren nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war fasziniert von dem was sie sahen.

Hübsche Frauen spielten mit den gefährlichsten Maschinen und -Spielen- war hier ernst gemeint. Die einen schubsten eine Maschine zwischen sich hin und her, andere wiederum hielten eine Maschine an den Gliedmaßen und ließen sie immer wieder krachend auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Die offenbar jüngste der Frauen schlug wild schreiend auf ihren Gegner ein, der von drei anderen gehalten wurde.

„Hört auf zu spielen!" Rief die Blonde, die das Kommando zum Angriff gegeben hatte.

Während die einen daraufhin ihre Gegner schnell erledigten tobte sich die junge Frau weiter aus.

Amanda sah einen Augenblick zu ihr. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „TANJA!"

Die Angerufene hielt kurz inne und sah zu Amanda, dann wieder auf ihren Gegner. Sie knurrte, fletschte die Zähne und war mit einem Sprung im Nacken des T888. Dann griff sie zu.

Den Männern des Convoys fiel die Kinnlade herab. Sie sahen ein junges Mädchen, das einem T888 den Arm um den Hals legte. Dann spannte sie sich und zog.

Tanja schrie, zog und bäumte sich auf. Schließlich begann es zu knirschen und mit einem Krachen riss der Kopf der tödlichen Maschine ab.

John Connor stand kopfschüttelnd, die restlichen Mitglieder des Convoys mit aufgerissenen Augen da und starrten auf das Mädchen, dass schief grinsend mit dem Kopf eines -Mannes- an der Hand da stand.

xxxxx

Der ehemalige Lieutenant stand mit aufgerissenen Augen einige Sekunden lang da, bevor er auf dem Absatz herumfuhr und das Weite suchte. Allzu weit kam er allerdings nicht. Steven und einer seiner Männer erwarteten ihn als er um den nächsten Schutthaufen herumlief.

„Hallo Lieutenant", sagte Steven grinsend nachdem der Mann schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen war. „Das war ja eine Show".

Im nächsten Moment bekam der -ex- Soldat einen Gewehrkolben an den Kopf.

xxxxx

Als sich Amanda und die anderen Maschinen dem Convoy weiter näherten hoben schließlich doch einige der Soldaten die Waffen.

„WAFFEN RUNTER!" Schrie General Connor befehlsgewohnt.

Die Männer sahen sich an, senkten dann aber doch die Waffen.

Die Mitglieder des Rettungsconvoys waren erstaunt, als die beiden Begleiterinnen John Connors den Maschinen entgegentraten. Während Cameron kurz Amanda umarmte fielen sich Tanja und Samantha in die Arme.

„Ich danke Dir", sagte Tanja leise zu der Rothaarigen.

„Keine Ursache", entgegnete Samantha.

John Connor trat zwischen die Maschinenfrauen. Nur am Rand nahm er wahr, dass Steven und ein weiterer Soldat hinzukamen, den ehemaligen Lieutenant offenbar bewusstlos zwischen sich her schleifend.

„Diese Personen...!" Rief er seinen Leuten zu, „... sind Freunde! Bis auf Weiteres erwarte ich...". John Connor zögerte und sah sich um. „... möchte ich alle bitten Stillschweigen über diese... Frauen zu bewahren!"

John Connor sah in skeptische Gesichter, nachdenklich senkte er den Blick. Schließlich drehte er den Kopf und sah auf Amanda.

Amanda erwiderte den Blick und trat vor. Sie legte vorsichtig die Hand auf John Connors Schulter. „Wenn ich John Connor anblicke bekomme ich den Befehl ihn zu terminieren!"

Schlagartig wurden die Soldaten unruhig. Einige begannen die Waffen zu heben aber John hob beruhigend die Hand.

Amanda sah den General kurz an und lächelte. Dann nickte er ihr zu. Sie lies die Hand sinken und machte eine umfassende Geste zu ihren -Freundinnen- „Wir Alle haben diesen Befehl aber wir haben uns bewusst dagegen entschieden! Ich bitte Euch uns zu vertrauen! Redet mit uns, wir werden Euch alles erklären".

„Ich vertraue Euch!" Rief nun eine Blonde Krankenschwester aus dem Convoy. Lächelnd trat Schwester Suzie zu Cameron. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin legte sie den Maschinenfrauen an denen Sie vorbeikam kurz, freundlich nickend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und ich vertraue Euch auch!" Rief nun Steven. Er trat zu Amanda und ergriff ihre Hand.

Einige der Männer hoben erstaunt die Brauen, andere zuckten mit den Schultern.

Nun trat Tanja vor. „Bitte...", rief sie eindringlich. „... mein Freund ist einer von Euch! Er ist verletzt und braucht Hilfe!"

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den wieder erwachten mittlerweile auf dem Boden hockenden ex Lieutennant.

„Ihr Narren", sagte er nachdem er Blut und auch einen Zahn, der durch den Stoß mit dem Gewehrkolben ausgeschlagen worden war, ausgespuckt hatte. „Das sind Infiltratoren. Die lügen we...".

Der Mann verlor den Rest seiner Schneidezähne und wurde erneut bewusstlos, als ein geworfener T888 Kopf in sein Gesicht schmetterte.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Tanja, die kurz in die erstaunten Gesichter der Anwesenden blickte und dann mit gespielt verwundertem Blick die Schultern zuckte. „Was?"

Einige der Soldaten begannen zu grinsen, einige weitere konnten ihre Amüsiertheit ebenfalls kaum verbergen.

„Aufsitzen!" Rief John Connor kopfschüttelnd.

Es wurde ein Wenig eng als sich die zusätzlichen Frauen noch in die Fahrzeuge drängten.

Die Greys wurden einfach auf den Boden der Fahrzeuge geworfen, die Maschinen mit explosionsfreien Thermitgranaten zerstört. Dann nahm der Convoy erneut Fahrt auf. Tatsächlich kam es während der 10 Minütigen Fahrt zu Gesprächen zwischen den Soldaten und den Cyborg Frauen. Das war sicherlich der Attraktivität der Maschinen aber auch der freundlichen Natürlichkeit der nichtmenschlichen Frauen zu verdanken. Lediglich Tanja wurde mit einem gehörigen Maß an Respekt... gemieden.

xxxxx

„Wird er wieder gesund" Fragte Tanja besorgt, nachdem der Arzt mit Schwester Suzies Hilfe Jeremy untersucht hatte.

Die Krankenschwester blickte lächelnd zu ihr auf und legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Keine Sorge, er hat kein sehr hohes Fieber, die Wunde ist nicht entzündet und er hat gerade Antibiotika bekommen. Das wird wieder".

Tanja atmete hörbar auf „Vielen Dank", entgegnete sie erleichtert und hockte sich auf die Bettkante, nachdem ihr die Krankenschwester Platz gemacht hatte.

Der Arzt beendete seine Untersuchung. Er blickte zu Tanja. „Das wird wieder." Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte sie mit gewohnter Geste beruhigend auf Tanjas Schulter legen, besann sich aber dann doch eines Besseren.

Tanjas Kopf fuhr herum. „Danke!"

Der Arzt, der bereits an der Tür war sah etwas verwundert zu ihr und lächelte. „Keine Ursache".

xxxxx

John Connor blickte die gefangenen Männer finster an. „Ihr wisst was Euch erwartet?"

Die Mitglieder der -Bande- sahen sich an, einige nickten.

„Trotzdem...", fuhr John fort. „Wir haben eine Welt wieder aufzubauen. Ich bin willens Euch die Möglichkeit zu geben Euch Euer Leben zurück zu verdienen. Das Leben, nicht die Freiheit".

Bevor noch Einer der Männer etwas sagen konnte hatte John sich abgewandt.

xxxxx

Die Meisten Menschen und Cyborgs waren im größten Raum des Bunkers versammelt. Nur eine kleine Abordnung der beiden Parteien bewachte die Gefangenen.

„Nun?!" Rief John Connor

Alle sahen sich nur fragend an.

John sah zu Cameron, Amanda und Steven. Die beiden Letztgenannten waren mittlerweile fast unzertrennlich. Alle Drei nickten ihm zu. Sie hatten eine Besprechung in kleinem Kreis gehabt.

John Connor holte tief Luft. „Die letzten Ereignisse haben bewiesen, dass dieser Ort nicht sicher genug ist!" Er sah sich um und sah in den Augen der Meisten Anwesenden Zustimmung. „Deshalb möchte ich die... nichtmenschlichen Anwesenden mit zurück nehmen! Das geht aber nur, wenn alle Stillschweigen bewahren!"

Diskussionen entstanden zwischen den Soldaten und den Zivilpersonen. Schnell wurden auch die Cyborg Frauen in die Diskussionen einbezogen. Die Menschen hatten Fragen, die Cyborgs die Antworten.

xxxxx

„Sir?"

John hatte nachdenklich an eine Wand gelehnt als er angesprochen wurde. Er blickte auf. „Ja... Doctor?"

„Wir... wir haben uns beraten", sagte der Arzt zögerlich.

General Connor richtete sich auf „Ja?"

Der Arzt sah kurz über seine Schulter. „Wir sind einverstanden diese... Personen mitzunehmen...".

Connor atmete tief ein, er ahnte, dass da ein -Aber- kommen würde. „Aber?"

Kurz blickte der Mann zu Boden. „...wir erwarten eine vollständige Aufklärung der gesamten Bevölkerung."

John sah kurz zu Amanda die ihm ernst zunickte. „Gut", entgegnete er. „Ich werde aber nicht die Identitäten preisgeben. Das würde Attentaten Tür und Tor öffnen".

Der Doktor nickte ernst. „Das ist verständlich".

Beide nickten sich noch zu als sich der Arzt abwandte. General Connor wollte sich ebenfalls zu Cameron und den Anderen begeben, als der Mediziner nochmal stehen blieb und über seine Schulter sah.

„Ja?" Fragte Connor, der dem Mann ansah dass dieser Etwas sagen wollte.

„Die... Meisten von uns unterstützen jede Maßnahme zum Schutz der... Frauen, solange es …... im... Rahmen bleibt".

John nickte langsam. „Natürlich, vielen Dank".

Der Mediziner nickte nochmal kurz und verschwand zwischen den anderen Leuten.

John trat zu Cameron, Amanda und Steven. Hände wurden geschüttelt. Schultern geklopft.

xxxxx

Es hatte Diskussionen gegeben. Ein paar wütende Ausbrüche aber keinen Aufstand. John Connor hatte das ganze Gewicht seiner Autorität in die Waagschale geworfen. Letztendlich standen die meisten Leute zu ihrem Retter. So flossen 30 Cyborgs nahezu unbemerkt in die menschliche Gemeinschaft ein.

Bis auf eine Ausnahme.


	11. Kapitel 10

Camerons Gesicht war völlig unbewegt, in ihrem Inneren sah es aber völlig anders aus. Sie war dazu auserkoren Eine Welt zu sehen, die sie sich bislang nur in taktischen Szenarien „vorgestellt" hatte. Eine Welt, die nicht vom Krieg zerstört war. Sie würde auch einen jungen John Connor kennen lernen. Einen John Connor, der noch nicht vollkommen verbittert war. Einen John Connor, dem sie möglicherweise einen Ausweg aus dem Hass gegen die Maschinen zeigen konnte. Wenn er und vor Allem auch seine Mutter es zuließen konnte sie für den jungen John Connor ein guter Freund sein und ihm viel beibringen, so wie er ihr viel beibringen konnte.

Cameron stand auf einem Hügel und sah hinab auf die Stadt, in der an einigen Stellen bereits mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen worden war. Sie wusste, dass sie einige Hindernisse zu überwinden hatte. Falls ihr das gelang konnten sie vielleicht mit vereinten Kräften verhindern, dass die Welt in diesem Zustand endete. Eben FALLS es ihr gelang.

General John Connor hatte ihr viel erzählt. Dinge, die hauptsächlich seine Mutter betrafen. Er wusste, dass weniger sein Jüngeres Ich selbst das Problem für Cameron darstellte sondern viel mehr seine Mutter, die vom Hass gegen die Maschinen erfüllt war.

„Kann ich das überhaupt schaffen?" fragte sie ohne den Blick von der Stadt zu nehmen.

„Meine Mutter war eine harte Nuss", entgegnete der General, der schräg hinter ihr stand.

Cameron sah über ihre Schulter. „Wie soll ich es anstellen?"

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Am Besten... nicht Lügen, das würde Dich in Mom's Augen sofort disqualifizieren".

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und ging einen Schritt näher.

Er sah zu Boden. „Aber...".

Cameron zögerte zwei Sekunden. „Aber?"

Er blickte auf. „Du darfst auch auf keinen Fall mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Wenn Du ihr ins Gesicht sagst, dass Du Emotionen hast wird sie gedanklich sofort die Verbindung zu mir herstellen und Dich möglicherweise töten. Du musst ehrlich sein, Du selbst sein aber ihr die Möglichkeit geben Dich kennen zu lernen, bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst Dich an mich anzunähern".

Camerons Blick schweifte kurz nachdenklich ins nichts, dann sah sie ihn an und legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe, danke für die Erklärung".

Diese Haltung und die Phrase entlockten General John Connor ein breites Lächeln. 'Er wird...Ich werde sie lieben'.

xxxxx

Es war nur eine kleine Abordnung der Cyborg Frauen gekommen. Alles Andere wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Cameron verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihren Freundinnen, Suzie und Matt. Schließlich stand sie vor General John Connor.

„Leb wohl", sagte sie leise.

Er hob die Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Gute Reise", entgegnete er traurig.

Cameron bedeckte seine Hand an ihrer Wange mit ihrer. „Ich gebe mein bestes".

John nickte ihr zu und lies widerstrebend seine Hand sinken. Dann blickte er nickend hoch zum Kontrollraum, in dem Catherine Weaver an den Temporalkontrollen stand. Sie nickte und startete die Generatoren.

Ein anschwellendes Tosen erfüllte den Raum als die Generatoren hochgefahren wurden. Cameron ging bis zu Gefahrenkreis und drehte sich noch mal herum. Nacheinander sah sie die Anwesenden an. Als ihr Blick erneut auf John Connor traf lächelte sie verhalten.

Schließlich ertönte die Sirene die anzeigte, dass die Temporalenergie für einen Transport ausreichend war und das Transportfeld aufgebaut werden konnte.

Cameron wollte gerade die Gefahrenmarkierung übertreten, als sie zögerte. Sie fuhr herum und ging schnellen Schrittes auf General Connor zu. Bei ihm angekommen legte sie die Unterarme auf seine Brust, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn Zärtlich auf den Mund.

John Connor war erschüttert und immer noch wie gelähmt als Cameron bereits rückwärtsgehend die Transportzone betrat. „Ah...", war alles was er hervorbrachte.

Dann baute sich das Transportfeld auf und Camerons Gestalt verschwamm in den Entladungen purer Energie.

John und Cameron unterbrachen nie den Sichtkontakt. Noch Minuten nachdem sie in der Zeit verschwunden war und alle Anderen den Raum bereits verlassen hatten stand er noch dort und starrte auf die gleiche Stelle.


	12. Nachkapitel A1 Samantha

_**(Nach-) Kapitel A1 „Samantha"**_

Kurz nach den schicksalshaften Ereignissen um Cameron betrat eine Rothaarige junge Frau John Connors Büro.

John blickte von seinen Papieren auf. Er hasste den Administrativen Kram und war froh, dass die Bildung einer Zivilregierung Fortschritte machte.

„Sir... John?" Fragte Samantha zurückhaltend.

John Connor starrte die nervös wirkende Maschine an. Lange Sekunden vergingen bevor er tief atmete und einen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Sam... ?" Fragte er leise aber nicht unfreundlich. „Es ist soweit, hab ich Recht?"

Samantha rieb nervös die Hände aneinander. „Du hast es versprochen".

John Connor senkte seinen Blick auf die Papiere und legte das Blatt das er hielt langsam hin. Dann sah er wieder auf. „Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf was geschieht, das ist Dir doch klar oder?"

Samantha senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß aber sie ist meine... Savannahs Mom..."

John Connor sah nachdenklich auf eine der 30 Maschinen, die er um jeden Preis in die menschliche Gesellschaft integrieren wollte. Das was Cameron für ihn getan hatte rechtfertigte jedwede Anstrengung seinerseits.

Er nickte. „Also gut. Wir gehen zu Ihr. Ich hoffe wirklich dass das gut geht".

xxxxx

Sie standen vor Catherine Weavers Labor. Samantha war über alle Maßen nervös. Ihr simulierter Atem kam stoßweise.

John Connor öffnete die Tür. Als sie den Raum betraten sahen sie auf den Rücken einer älteren Frau mit nur noch teilweise roten Haaren.

„Dr. Weaver?" Fragte John Connor.

Catherine Weaver hatte wohl bemerkt, dass Jemand hereingekommen war. Seit sie von den 30 Maschinen erfahren hatte hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sie war klug genug um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

„General", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich habe Jemanden mitgebracht der...:"

„Ich erinnere mich an die Maschine", sagte sie ihren Vorgesetzten unterbrechend.

John Connor trat vor „Catherine ich...".

„Lassen sie uns bitte alleine, SIR", sagte Die ältere Frau über Förmlich, noch immer ohne sich umzudrehen.

John verstummte. Zwei Sekunden lang blickte er auf Weavers Rücken, dann zu Samantha die jeder Bewegung ihrer -Mom- folgte.

Samantha blickte kurz zu John und nickte ihm zu.

„Na gut", sagte John und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blickte er noch einen Augenblick zurück, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

xxxxx

Catherine Weaver blickte kurz über ihre Schulter. Sie deutete auf einen massiv wirkenden Laborstuhl. „Setz dich... Samantha, richtig?

Die junge Frau blickte kurz zu dem Möbel und nickte der Frau dann zu. „Ja, Mo... Miss Weaver".

Von Samantha unbemerkt war Catherine zusammengezuckt. Sie ballte kurz die Fäuste und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann erhob sie sich und ging zum Tisch. Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber der Maschine setzte sie sich hin.

Samantha verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie sah auch wie Catherine Weaver unter die Tischplatte griff und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor.


End file.
